Darktail's Tales
by IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows
Summary: Hm? Did you kits come to the elders den for a story? Yes, I know some. Have you heard about the frog who hated his croak? Or the stag who wanted to be a doe? Ah, what about the beautiful flower that was wilted on the inside? I know plenty of tales young ones. They may not all be happy, though. Now huddle up, because I know plenty of tales to tell.
1. Frogpaw

_**I decided I wanted to do something that was a collection of one-shots. This all came to me after I woke up from *looks at time* two hours of sleep and I woke up from what I guess you can call a nightmare? I dunno. It was weird though.**_

_**Just a fair warning: These are not meant to be happy! A lot of these will either end on a sad or violent note!**_

* * *

"Frogkit, it's time to come into the nursery." Called Lightwater. The dappled brown tom suppressed a hiss at his name. He _hated _his name. When he was an apprentice, he was sure the other three Clans would laugh at him.

_Who would be scared of a RiverClan cat named Frogpaw?_ He kept his anger to himself. He knew Lightwater would worry if he came back to the nursery madder then a fox in a fit. He knew it wasn't her fault. It wasn't her that named him. It was that sorry lump of fur who was his father. The more he though about Scorchstep, the more he wanted to claw the warrior's muzzle off. He felt thankful he had his mothers brown pelt, and not Scorchstep's dark gray. Speaking of dark gray, his eyes landed on his two sisters: Shadekit and Shimmerkit. True only Shadekit had the dark gray pelt, but Shimmerkit's black one was close enough.

"Wanna play hide-and-seek, Frogkit?" Squeaked Shadekit, her dark amber eyes glowing. That's another thing he hated. She had their mother's dark amber eyes. He had their fathers clear-blue. He forced himself to bite back his anger.

_One day you will be leader. One day you'll be- _He stopped there, more anger fueling his mind. What kind of leader name was Frogstar? Evern with the honour of -star, it sounded lame and pathetic!

"No." He finally mewed to his sister coarsely. He curled up in the nest and laid there. As he closed his eyes, he dreaded the upcoming moon.

* * *

"Frogpaw! Shadepaw! Shimmerpaw!" RiverClan cheared the new apprentice's names. Anger bubbled in Frogpaw's belly. becoming a -paw didn't make his name any better. He glared at his sisters, who trotted off with their mentors Sweetwhisker and Whitebee. His blue gaze went to his mentor. He should feel lucky he had the deputy, Honeyflame, as his mentor, but his belly churned with imaginary maggots. He knew she was about to say his name. He could see it in her eyes.

"Come on, Frogpaw, let's explore the territory." As he followed, he forced himself to calm down.

_Maybe if you're lucky, something will happen before you become a warrior. Maybe you'll lose an eye and have to be renamed Scareye. Anything could happen. You won't always be _Frog_paw._ That thought cheered him up. He was going to be a well behaved apprentice. He'd keep his anger to himself. He would bite back every hiss and yowl about being called _Frog_paw.

* * *

Moons passed and Frogpaw became aware they every day drew closer to his warrior name. The only noticeable wound to his name was a large scar that ran along his spine. What was Snailstar going to do? Call him Scarspine? He knew his leader would never do that. Snailstar was too kind to give a cat such a "horrible name". He spat silently, so not to let Honeyflame hear his anger. She always commented on how he was a kind and respectable apprentice. He didn't want to ruin that now.

"WindClan's been keeping to themselves these days." Commented a gruff-looking warrior by the name as Stormstrike. His sister, Hollyheart, nodded in agreement.

"I wonder if they're up to something."

"Better not be to cross _our _territory." Hissed Blackpaw, Hollyheart's apprentice. As they turned to return to camp, Honeyflame froze. The fur along her spine rose and her gaze darkened as she wiped her head around.

"Dog!" As she called out, a large brown dog ran right at them. Hollyheart forced her apprentice to run back to camp, seeing how Blackpaw had hardly been an apprentice for more then three days and had no battle training. Frogpaw stayed behind, determined to fight. As the patrol was getting the upper hand, two more dogs came to the large brown one's aid. A smaller black dog that looked like the first on grabbed Frogpaw in its jaws. Frogpaw yowled in pain. Stormstrike stopped his fight with the third dog to run after the black on. He jumped on its neck and bit down. The dog howled in pain and tried to shake him off. Frogpaw couldn't move. His whole body ached. He felt like he had just been crushed. As Stormstrike fought off the black dog and Honeyflame and Hollyheart fought off the white one Stromstrike had been fighting, Frogpaw realized something. The large was was not in site. He started to panic. Right as he turned around, the large brown dog grabbed him up in its jaws and tossed him in the air like a ball of moss. Frogpaw hit the ground with a thud and blacked out.

When he came to, Frogpaw couldn't find the strength to move or even open his eyes. He felt like his life was just slipping away. He remembered the nursery, Lightwater, Scorchstep, Shadepaw, and Shimmerpaw. He remembered his first fish, his first gathering, his first ShadowClan friend named Seedpaw. His chest ached as he longed to see them. Even if he hated certain ones. Then he heard a voice.

_Snailstar..._ He even found himself longing to see the tan tabby tom.

"He will no longer be known as Frogpaw." His leader's voice was dimmed with sorrow. "Frogpaw will be known as Frogspirit, for he died a warrior's death and is deserving of his warrior name."

_Frogspirit. _For once he didn't hate his name. He felt an invisible purr rumble in the back of his throat. _I'm Frogspirit..._

* * *

**_So what I plan to do is make these short stories about different things not often talking about in the warriors fandom. I already have the first three planned (including this one of course):_**

**_Frogpaw (hates his name)_**

**_Stagpelt (is a she-cat at heart)_**

**_and Littleflower (based off the mothers who make their kids sick/die to get attention)_**


	2. Stagpelt

_**Alright, next is Stagpelt. I actually got the idea for her after the fanfic Tom. No, not the trollfic. This one is by Lolkat123. It's a great story and I'd recommend it. It is a bit violent and rated M for a reason!**_

* * *

A pale creamy-brown she-cat buried her face in her paws as she tried to sleep. She wished that sleep would come. She forced her eyes shut as she tried to find something to think about.

* * *

_"Stagkit, why won't you answer to your name?" Wheatfur asked as he padded over to his daughter. He bore the same creamy-brown pelt, but he also had a white underbelly and paws, unlike Stagkit._

_"Because Stagkit's a tom's name! I'm not a tom!" Stagkit wailed. Wheatfur seemed surprised to hear those words. He seemed to be finding something to say._

_"Of course it's a tom's name..." He managed to say, still searching for the right words. He cared about Stagkit. Sure both he and Willowfern were surprised by their daughter's defiance on being called a tom, they only wanted their kits to be happy. "But you were very small and very weak when you were born, unlike Lizardkit and Bravekit. We couldn't have named you Leopardkit because there's already a Leopardpaw. And we also have Lionwhisker and Tigerleap. Stagkit was the only other name we could think of."_

Makes sense, I guess... _She figured if the name was there to make her strong, she could accept it. She followed her father back to the nursery where Lizardkit and Bravekit were play fighting. The brothers stopped when they spotted their sister._

_"Let's go play where _she _won't be there to bother us." Spat Lizardkit, his dark brown pelt bristling. He led his brother out of the nursery. Stagkit flicked her ears back. Why didn't they like her? She was their sister after all... Wheatfur nudged her._

_"Go see if Cindernose will let you play with Dawnkit and Nettlekit. I'll go scold your brothers." As her father padded it, it was like the duo heard him._

_"I'll play." Offered Nettlekit as Dawnkit simply looked away._

She doesn't like me either...

_"Sure."_

* * *

Stagpelt flinched as she remembered her moons as a kit. Lizardfur and Bravewhisker were always hard on her. It didn't even ease up when they became apprentices. No, it only got worse and worse from there.

* * *

_"Ow!" Stagpaw squealed with pain as she looked her her side. A large thorn had found its way into her nest and then her pelt._

_"Oops, I wonder how that got there." A dark glint shone in Bravepaw's eyes as she pulled the thorn out._

_"Got to be careful with that moss there, _Sister_." Hissed Lizardpaw a twisted delight glowing in his eyes. That's when Sandtail stepped in._

_"Lizardpaw, how would you like to clean the elders den for a whole moon? And not go to the next two gatherings?" His sandy-coloured mentor warned. Her brown-pelted brother flinched at his mentor's harsh tone._

_"But I-"_

_"Webpaw said he and Nightpaw saw you putting thorns in your-" He stopped for a moment. "Sister's nest."_

_"Webpaw doesn't know anything!" Spat Lizardpaw._

_"How about you're also confined to camp for half a moon if you keep it up?" Sandtail snapped._

* * *

Stagpelt gave a weak smile. He was always so nice to her. He understood she was... Different from other she-cats. Every time Lizardfur or Bravewhisker would tease her, he'd be there. Her heard fluttered. She couldn't lie, not even to herself. She loved Sandtail. However, he was not hers to have...

* * *

_"Hey Stagpelt." He greeted, his light ginger pelt clinging to his pelt as he stepped into the warriors by seeing his drenched pelt and hearing the heavy drops of rain, she knew the storm was still raging on outside._

_"You look like a drowned mouse." She purred as he started to groom himself. He purred back._

_"You try sitting vigil while it's storming outside. You'll look like a drowned mouse, too." The two sat in silence for a moment. After the other cats left the den, he stopped Stagpelt from leaving. "Can I ask you something?"_

_"What is it?" She couldn't recall the last time her friend had needed her help, but she was more then willing to give him any._

_"There's a she-cat I like, but I don't know how to tell her." Stagpelt felt her pelt burn. There were only two main she-cats he really hung around. Her and Echostorm. He enever showed any interest in Echostorm, not even after she saved his life from a monster and nearly risked her own._

_"I think you should just tell her. The worst she could ever do is say no."_

* * *

Stagpelt repressed a sob as she remembered how the next day he declared that he and Echostorm were now mates. It had been two moons ago and now Echostorm was in the nursery expecting his kits. She felt like she would rather die then watch the kits be born, knowing that she could never mother Sandtail's kits all because she had been born different. If she had been born in a she-cats body, she would be with him. She would have his kits. They would be happy.

But no. She lived in this masculine body. She cursed her broad shoulders, her _handsome _muzzle, her large paws. She was a freak of a she-cat.

"Who could never love a cat like me?"

* * *

_**And here's Stagpelt's story!**_

_**Up next will be Littleflower's. **_

_**After her will be the story of Miles, a de-clawed kittypet with the dreams of joining ThunderClan.**_

_**And now you can help too! I would be honoured if you have me idea for one-shots such as these! Just feel out the forum below and I'll give a look. If you're lucky, your might be the next story!**_

_**Plot:**_

_**Main Character(s):**_

_**Character Death: 1 (only minor/the main character died) - 10 (just about everyone dies)**_


	3. Littleflower

**_Now we're at Littleflower's story!_**

* * *

"Three healthy she-kits." Littleflower purred as the medicine cat, Fallow-whisker, made the announcement. Ratear purred as he rasped his tongue between his mates ears. The gray-brown tom's pale blue gaze fell on the three kits.

"They're beautiful." He murmured lovingly as the small, blue-gray queen followed his gaze. The biggest was a pale gray with white patches. There was one with Littleflower's blue-gray coat, but the kit's was dappled with a darker colour. The last one was a tortoiseshell, just like Ratear's father, Gorsetail's, mother.

"What do you want to name them?" She purred as she lovingly groomed each one of them.

"Why not Mistykit for the pale gray one?" Littleflower liked the name.

"I want to name the tortoiseshell Cherrykit."

"After Cherrystar?" He asked, knowing the former ginger leader had been Littleflower's foster mother after Whitesky was killed by a badger.

"I feel like I owe her that much."

"What about the dappled one?" Littleflower looked at Ratear as he asked her. She looked back down at the one with the blue-gray dappled pelt. She couldn't think of a good name for her little daughter.

"Why not Bluekit?" Asked Littleflower's denmate and closest friend Dapplelight. The tortoiseshell and white queen have heavy was kits. She looked like she was only days away from kitting herself. Ratear didn't seem to like the name, but Littleflower nodded.

"Bluekit it is." Ratear glanced down at his mate.

_He'll get use to it. _She purred to herself as the kits slowly stopped squirming at her belly and was falling asleep.

"Mistykit, Cherrykit, and... Bluekit. Welcome to WindClan." As the day passed, Littleflower enjoyed the attention she got for being the first queen in nine moons to give birth. Even Yellowfoot, who often complained about kits, found himself drawn to the nursery to say hello to the young ones. It even made Littleflower glad that Bubblepaw, her apprentice, stopped by after Quickstorm (Bubblepaw's temporary mentor) and her returned from training.

"Can I teach them a few battle moves when they're big enough?" Begged the white she-cat with silver flecks.

"Only if you promise to go easy on them."

"I will! I promise!" Bubblepaw purred as her icy-blue eyes overlooked the newborn kits. As Bubblepaw left the nursery, Littleflower lowered her head. She felt tired, but she wanted to stay awake in case any other cat wanted to stop by. She was almost asleep when she heard pawsteps enter the den. She opened her eyes and looked up to see the creamy pelt of Milkwhisker. Her sister looked over the kits without a flicker of emotion. Littleflower could hear Dapplelight snoring away.

"So you finally chose to have kits, huh?" She finally mewed. Milkwhisker shook her head, glancing at Littleflower. "You are not fit to be a mother."

"What do you mean by that?" The blue-gray queen hissed.

"You'll see..."

"You're just angry because Stormkit never even take his first breaths into the world!" Spat Littleflower. Stormkit was the name Milkwhisker had given her stillborn son after his late father, Stormflight. Milkwhisker's fur rose in anger.

"You'll be sorry you even said that!" Milkwhisker snarled. Her hateful eyes landed on the three kits. "They won't even live long enough to see their first moon."

* * *

Five days later Littleflower forgot about her sister's threat. As her three daughters played outside, Dapplelight suddenly snapped at Littleflower.

"Go get Fallow-whisker! Now! The kits are coming!" The blue-gray she-cat scrambled to her paws and ran out of the nursery. She nearly ran into the lean medicine cat.

"Fallow-whisker! Dapplelight's kitting! She needs you now!" The silver-gray tom quickly ran into the medicine cat den only to be charging out with a mouthful of herbs only seconds later. He went straight to the nursery.

"What's going on?" Questioned Bluekit as she watched the medicine cat run by.

"He's got herbs. Is Dapplelight sick?" Cherrykit looked towards her mother as she asked. Littleflower shook her head.

"She's going to be having kits. That means you three will have some friends to play with. Mistykit's ears perked.

"They'll be more kits to play with?" Joy glowed in the pale gray she-cat's yellow eyes.

"That's what she said." Bluekit rolled her eyes at Mistykit's silly question. Right before the sun started to set, Fallow-whisker padded out of the nursery. His eyes said everything but good news.

"There were four kits." He finally mewed. Runningbreeze, who was the father of the kits, shot a dark glance that was also laced with worry.

"What do you mean _were_?"

"Three were stillborn. The fourth lived for only seconds. We had hope in him, but... He's with his brothers and sister now."

The rest of the day the cats mourned with the heart-broken queen. As Littleflower lay in her next that night she felt a prickle of jealousy towards her denmate for all the attention she had gotten.

_I bet if my kits were sick I'd get some attention._ An idea planted in her head and the next morning she slipped into the medicine cat den when no one was around to see. Fallow-whisker was away gathering more poppy seeds just in case he would need them. She carefully looked over the herbs, trying to think of which one to grab.

_Yarrow. _She decided, remembering when her best friend, Talonstripe, accidentally ate death berries when they were apprentices. The former medicine cat, Honeytail, had given him yarrow to vomit it up and it thankfully saved him. She grabbed three yarrow leaves and slipped back to the nursery without being noticed. Dapplelight was not in the nursery and Littleflower was thankful. When she was sure Fallow-whisker returned she pulled the leaves out from under her nest.

"What's that for, Littleflower?" Asked Cherrykit as she sniffed the yarrow.

"Just something I want to take out. Don't tell any cat I have these for me, okay?"

"Okay." The three she-kits squeaked.

"I don't want you three eating any, alright?" She asked. "I'm going to step out of the nursery for a bit to get some fresh air."

As she stepped out, she could hear her daughters.

"I bet you won't eat one." Dared Bluekit.

"She said not to." Pipped up Mistykit.

"What too scared?"

"Am not!"

"Why not all three of us take a bite of one leaf? She won't notice." Mewed Cherrykit.

"Alright..." Mistykit sounded unsure. She heard the kits start chewing one of the leaves. After a moment she was sure they swallowed. She stepped in, pulling off a perfect shocked expression as she saw her three daughters now vomiting. She dashed to Fallow-whisker, who was sunning himself.

"Help! Please!" She begged. "I don't know what's wrong! Bluekit, Mistykit, and Cherrykit just started vomiting!"

Her sobbing worked as the medicine cat hurried off to the nursery. She hurried after, hiding he emotions behind false shock and sorrow. As he investigated, he found the yarrow leaves.

"Where did these come from?" He sounded concerned and angry.

"Where did what come from?" She asked, holding back a fake sob.

"There are yarrow leaves here. Those three must have gotten inside the medicine cat den while I was out." He quickly picked up Bluekit and he motioned for Littleflower to help. She grabbed Cherrykit and quickly went back for Mistykit as the Fallow-whisker started treating the other two. Actually worry started to circulate as Littleflower noticed how limp Mistykit felt. When they got to the medicine cat den she nudged her daughter.

"Mistykit?" There was no reply, no movement.

"Cherrykit didn't make it either." Worry flickered in his green eyes as he looked at Bluekit, whose breathing was shallow, but there.

"Please don't let her die!" She cried out.

"I can't promise. She's in the paws of StarClan now."

By sunhigh Bluekit was gone. Littleflower had lost her kits all because a spark of jealousy. She felt empty as she buried her kits. Milkwhisker pressed her pelt against Littleflower's.

"I'm never wrong, sister." She hissed in the blue-gray she-cats ear.

"And you're not alive either."


	4. Miles

_**Here's Miles! This story takes place in the Forest Territories, which I won't do all too often.**_

_**Now I will warn you, some stories will not be chosen because either:  
**_

_**a) They have nontraditional names (I will not accept a story with a cat named Crystaleye or Screechmoon... Well maybe if it's SkyClan and they're daylight warriors, but there's a slim change that I will need SkyClan unless I get a good idea that involves them.)**_

_**b) Plot is all that appealing. (Somethings have been over done: person turning into a cat, cat turning into a person, bullied kit who is bullied for little to no reason by the WHOLE CLAN, and so on and so forth)**_

_**Those are really my reasons so far. Let's hope I don't find anymore.**_

* * *

A russet-brown looked towards the forest from his window. He had heard stories about the forest cats who lived there. He wanted to go out there and see it for himself! He placed a paw on the window, but his housefolk caught his attention. The male and female were going off somewhere in their car, leaving their oldest kit, Samantha, to care for the two identical younger male kits. The older male patted his head, speaking his odd way of speaking that the russet-brown tom learned to understand.

"Take good care of the house while we're out, Miles." The housefolk's deep voice rumbled. Miles purred a promise as the male left the house. He glanced over to the three. Samantha, who was the only one he bothered to remember the name of (she gave him tuna behind the male's back), was playing a game with the two little ones. Miles prayed the cat door was open as he jumped down from the window. He landed on top of his "vet box". He hissed down at it, remembering how only four days ago they took him to get de-clawed.

_If they accept me, I'll have to keep it a secret. _He decided. He heard plenty about the forest cats, and if any of it was true, then he would need his claws to do anything. But the housefolk took that away from him. He would need to rely on his teeth and speed now. He purred with relief when he saw the housefolk hadn't locked it. He slipped outside quickly before Samantha would hold him down and force him to wear his collar. He ran at full speed and jumped onto the fence. His gaze settled back onto the forest from there.

"I can do this. There's nothing to hold me back."

_Except your housefolk..._ He shook the thought away. They were the ones who made him useless. He needed to get away. He jumped down and landed on the other side. He took a deep breath. This was his chance. Miles started to walk towards the forest. He stopped around the place where he always saw a group of cats mark their borders. it was sunhigh by the time anything happened. His pulse quickened as he heard distance voices approaching.

"Honestly Pinestep, can you not keep Redpaw from running ahead of us?" A she-cat hissed in annoyance.

"Brindlestorm, just because my apprentice wants to explore the territory doesn't mean you should stop him. Redpaw knows better then to cross any borders and his energy should be seen as a good thing." Replied a calm tom's voice. He was straining to hear, but something ran into him. A dark red tom who looked about the same age as him. Instinctively, Miles kicked him off.

"Trespasser!" Called the tom as he pounced again. Miles dodged swiftly out of the way this time, flicking his short tail. The tom ran at him, claws unsheathed. Miles waited before pouncing onto the dark-furred tom. He pinned the cat down with a paw on his throat. The dark red cat was struggling under him. "Get off of me!"

"Stop this!" A she-cat voice spat. Miles whirled around to see a tortoiseshell tabby* she-cat glaring at him with grass-green eyes. The russet-brown tom stumbled off of the dark red tom, who ran over to a dark brown tom who was stepping into view.

"Not bad for a kittypet." Remarked the tom. He suddenly recognized their voices. This was Brindlestorm and Pinestep.

"Don't praise the trespasser." Snarled Brindlestorm as she gave Pinestep a dark look.

"Actually, we were past the border when Redpaw attacked. This isn't any cat's territory." He dodged a white paw swipe from the tortoiseshell tabby. "Now Mumblestar wouldn't like it if he knew you tried to attack his deputy." He turned back to Miles. "Why not join ThunderClan?"

"What?" Redpaw and Brindlestorm hissed in shock.

"Redpaw's been training for four moons. If this cat can beat him without any warrior training, I say he's deserving of joining ThunderClan."

* * *

Mumblestar was a bit skeptical at first, but Miles, now named Foxpaw, proved his worth time and time again. Mostly through petty border skirmishes, hunting, and helping the medicine cat, Fawnpelt, who reminded Foxpaw of his brother Martin. She had been snippy and sarcastic at first, but once they started talking he saw her as a sister of sorts. He had never had one. Him and Martin had been the only ones born to Lady. He also enjoyed talking to her apprentice, Beepaw from time to time, even though he would always have to stop himself from calling Foxpaw a kittypet.

Him and Redpaw never got along. Redpaw would even go out of his way to make Foxpaw's life miserable.

Moons passed and Redpaw became Redflame, Fawnpelt retired and left Beestripe in charge, Pinestep became Pinestar and made Whitefoot his deputy, and Foxpaw became Foxwhisker. Soon after, RiverClan declared war on ThunderClan for Sunningrocks.

As Foxwhisker fought the RiverClan deputy, he was really cursing his missing claws. Before his missing claws had never caused a problem. However, he was in an actual war now and claws would be needed. He struggled to get the large tom off of him.

"I knew you were weak. Too afraid to even unsheathe your claws! Pinestar should have never let a kittypet like you in! But good news for RiverClan, huh?" The tom snarled. Foxwhisker tricked to kick him off, but the tom help him down. Fear twinkled in the russet-brown tom's eyes. Even if it was against the code, he could tell that the deputy was out for blood. The RiverClan tom lunged for the ThunderClan warrior's throat.

It was over in one bite.

As ThunderClan called retreat, Foxwhisker lay still.

_I should.. Have never left home..._

* * *

_***tortoiseshell tabbies are a thing. Look it up. I have one. They're also known as torbies.**_


	5. Splashstream

_**I'm not going to make this a habit on replying to things, but I feel like I have to, I will.**_

_**Random Rainbows**__**: Yes, but only Solticekit's name. With you permission, I'd like to change it.**_

_**This one was suggested by the anon Boomcrash! A big thank you to you!**_

* * *

As the sun rose above RiverClan, tensions were high. Their deputy, Stormeye, had just passed away after saving his Clan from a dog. Now the whole Clan was restless, wanting to know who Otterstar was going to make the next leader. A white she-cat with blue-gray splashes listened in as two queens, Maplepool and Bubblewhisker, gossiped about who they thought the next deputy would be.

"Oh, what about Jumpshade? He's a good choice!" Pointed out Bubblewhisker, the white queen heavy with kits. The she-cat listening in rolled her eyes.

"He's never had an apprentice!" Pointed out the reddish-brown queen, who was mother of Waterkit and Ivykit. "I think Flintear would be a better choice. He has an apprentice, and he seems like a natural leader."

"And your mate." Bubblewhisker muttered loud enough for both Maplepool and the snooping she-cat to hear. "I think Splashstream would be another good choice. She was Snowstorm's mentor and he turned into a fine warrior, even if he never grew out of his temper."

"But she can't swim." The she-cat who was listening in flinched. She was Splashstream. She glanced down at her paws. She hated to admit it, but she never grew out of her dislike for water. She didn't even like eating fish all that much. She was a pure blood RiverClan warrior who'd rather eat a mouse then a carp and enjoyed bird more then she did minnow. She wished her Clan didn't make a big deal out of it. Splashstream nearly jumped when she felt a pelt brush against hers. She looked to see a lean dark gray (almost black) tom with black flecks, mainly around his throat. She let out a purr.

"Glad to see you've returned from you patrol, Sootheart. Any trouble?" Her mate shook his head.

"Things are quiet around WindClan border. I think StarClan they are. Last thing we need is a fight with them." He was right. RiverClan had suffered harshly after twolegs started to steal their fish. Many cats died from lack of food, but the Clan was finally recovering now that the twolegs had stopped.

"Was Lakepaw with the patrol?" She asked about their only surviving kit. Rainpaw and Littlepaw had both died due to the twoleg's fishing and the queen had worried and fretted over the daughter ever since.

"Yes, she and Flintear were with us. He took her out with the leaving hunting patrol when we got back." Splashstream shuffled her paws before asking what was troubling her.

"Who do you think Otterstar will make his deputy?" But her mate only shrugged.

"I can't say. He may have been my father's littermate, but I don't know much about him myself. Only what he and Echolight told me from when the three were young." Splashstream sighed. She wanted to be deputy, but at the same time she was afraid. They would want a deputy who could swim. She would trade her swift paws for the ability to swim in a heartbeat if she could.

Later on, as the sun started to set, Otterstar called for a Clan meeting.

"In front of the body of Stormeye, I would like to make Splashstream my new deputy!" He called out. There were both cheers and murmurs of concern rippling like waves through the group of RiverClan cats.

"I told you so!"

"But she can't swim."

"She'll make a great leader."

"I still can't believe they named her Spash_stream_. She doesn't even like water."

"Is Otterstar crazy?"

"He made his best choice."

As Splashstream overlooked the crowd of cats, she noticed a silver tom with black points. It was Flintear, her daughter's mentor. He was glaring at her with pale golden eyes.

_He wanted to be deputy._ She recalled. The tom trained hard and always did his best to stay on his leader's good side. Now he looked like he was about to claw out his own leader's eyes for making her deputy. As the meeting halted and cats padded away, Splashsteam felt like she was being watched. However, when she looked around there was no cat she could see looking in her direction.

It was almost a moon later when Flintear padded up to her. He looked like he had gotten over the whole not-becoming-deputy thing. Next to him was Lakepaw, who was as happy and upbeat as she ever was.

"Would you like to go out with me and Lakepaw hunting? You're daughter's really good at it and she wanted you to see her catch something." Her gaze when from the silver tom do her dark gray and silver daughter. The look in Lakepaw's blue eyes made her give in.

"Alright. I don't see what that could hurt." So she followed the warrior. When they got to the river, she sat next to the dark gray and silver apprentice. She frowned as she looked into the water and saw no fish. "Where are the fish?"

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" Flintear spat in her ear before shoving the deputy into the water with enough force for her to miss the shallow parts. As she struggled and splashed to keep her head up, she could hear Flintear talk to Lakepaw.

"Now, she jumped in, stressed with the life of the deputy, got it?" He hissed.

"O-okay." Whimpered her daughter's voice.

_No! This can't be happening!_ Splashstream panicked as the water pulled her under. She couldn't breath. She couldn't see. A distant-sounding splash came from above, but she knew in her heart it was too later. Teeth grabbed her scruff as her final thoughts swirled in her head.

_This is... The end..._


	6. Lightheart

_**Next is an idea given to me by Sunleaf-Returns! I'd love to thank you for the idea!**_

_**This one again is in the Forest Territories. I decided WindClan with these two because a) WindClan doesn't get enough love and b) there's a thunderpath on their territory.**_

* * *

Lightheart padded next to her mate as she thought about how to tell him. She looked towards Blazefire as her mind swarmed. They had never brought it up before in conversation, so she was worried how the ginger tabby would react. As highstones started to show in the distance, the flame-coloured tom stopped and turned towards the light brown queen.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me? And did we really need to leave camp?" Lightheart nodded, unable to form words.

"Blazefire I'm-" But he waved his tail for silence. She noticed his ears twitching to find a sound. She too listened in. There was distant talking. She couldn't make out the words, however. Blazefire motioned for her to follow and she did. As they neared the thunderpath the voices became clear and they spotted two black cats and a speckled gray one with a very fluffy pelt.

"It's not like they'll know. They're about as bright as a squirrel." One of the black cats hissed, this one a tom.

"Yes, Reed, but they do patrol their territory." The other black cat responded harshly, this one a she-cat.

"You're going to get us caught, Hush, so quiet down." The speckled gray one flattened his ears as he hissed.

"Alright, alright. Don't be such a hot-head, Cloud." Hush rolled her eyes. Right as the three cats started to cross the thunderpath into WindClan territory, Blazefire went dashing off towards them. Lightheart ran off after her mate.

_I shouldn't be_ fighting. She told herself. _But i'm not going to lay back and let some rogues trespass!_

By the time the rogues spotted them pelting across the more towards them, it was a bit too later. Blazefire leaped and pinned down the black tom named Reed. Lightheart was there right after and barreled into Cloud. The spotted tom was thrown back and stunned long enough for her to swipe an unsheathed claw at Hush. Red drops of blood fell from the black she-cat muzzle and landed on the black rock under their paws. As Blazefire slashed at Reed, the black tom fled. Cloud, who had backed away off the thunderpath motioned for Hush. The speckled gray tom looked off towards the distance before back to the dark ginger tom and the light brown she-cat. Something glinted in his eye when they met Lightheart's.

"Fine, we'll leave. But what happens next isn't our fault."

"What do you mean?" Hissed Blazefire, but the three cats padded off without an answer.

"They're gone, that's all that-" She was cut off by a quickly approaching roar. She turned her head to see a monster heading their way, it's pelt shining so brightly in the sun it could blind. She was about to run when she saw Blazefire caught in shock. "Move!" She shoved him out of the way and tumbled just out of the monster's grasp herself. She looked to see they were on the highrocks side of the thunderpath.

"We have to cross to get back." He warned. Lightheart nodded.

"I know."

"And when we're back you can tell me what you wanted to tell me."

_That's right! I forgot to tell him. _The worry flooded her thoughts again on how he would feel. After another monster passed, Blazefire nudged Lightheart.

"Let's go." The two started to run across when a monster zipped by right in front of them with no warning. Dazed, Lightheart stumbled back, her ears ringing as she saw Blazefire had finally passed. She was still recovering when he ran over, panic flooding his scent and grabbed her by the scruff and nearly threw her all the way across. She watched as he ran across, her hearing returning, right as a monster struck him.

"Blazefire!" She screeched as she ran over to his limp body. She quickly grabbed him and pulled him back onto WindClan territory. "Blazefire?"

There was no answer.

"Blazefire?" She tried again, but her mate was just laying still as blood trickled out of his ears and mouth.

_No! Please, StarClan! No!_

"Blazefire! Wake up! Please! I don't want you to leave me! Not now! Not when I'm expecting your kits! Please! Blazefire you're going to be a father! Don't go!" She cried out burying her muzzle in his soft fur. She didn't even bother holding back her sobs. She cursed StarClan for taking away her mate. For taking away her kit's father. What kind of StarClan would be so cruel?

* * *

_**This one's a bit short, but I'm still proud of it. I think I ended it nicely.**_


	7. Dawnpaw

_**Since I've been going in order, after this one I'm shaking it up a bit. Speaking of this story, I would love to thank Random Rainbows for the idea!**_

_**Thank you very much, deary!**_

* * *

They were inseparable, Dawnpaw and Duskpaw were. One of the two, pale gray she-cat, would purr quietly every time she heard a queen or elder whisper about them as they passed by.

"I swear you'd think they were kitted by the same queen, Shellbelly!" Hollylight, the oldest queen in the nursery, whispered to the pretty tortoiseshell queen next to her loud enough to Dawnpaw to overhear.

"Well Sweetfern and Lionthroat are not only best friends themselves, but grew up together, too. Of course she'd want her daughter being friends with his." Shellbelly added to their conversation.

"It's a shame the two themselves didn't get together. I remember all of ThunderClan had watched with anticipation hoping those two got together. But they didn't. Instead both took gray-pelted mates. Sweetfern took Stormleap and Lionthroat took..." Bitterness laced the queen's voice. "Willowheart."

"Hollylight." Shellbelly hiss in surprise, but annoyance. "I know you never liked her, but have _some_ respect for her."

"How am I to respect a cat undeserving of being named after a brave and noble heart when that piece of foxdung doesn't deserve it! She's the reason my first kits, both Crowstep _and_ Patchblaze, died!"

"Dawnpaw's right over there!" But it was too late. The pale gray apprentice had heard the irritated queen. She looked down at her paws. It was true that her mother was no honourable warrior, but she had what was best for the Clan on her mind... At least, that's what Lionthroat told her. Dawnpaw thought back bitterly as she realized she couldn't even remember her mother's scent. Willowheart had died during kitting and Dawnpaw had to be raised with Duskpaw. The two grew as close as sisters because of that.

"All cats gather around highledge for a Clan meeting!" Berrystar called out, the sandy-brown tom standing high above the Clan. Duskpaw bounded over to Dawnpaw, the dark gray tabby keeping good pace with her Denmate.

"What's going on?" She whispered in the pale gray apprentice's ear.

"I think Shellbelly's kits are finally six moons old." She whispered back.

"Really?"

"Shh. Berrystar's talking." Hissed a large ginger and gray tom. Dawnpaw frowned as she recognized the tom as Foxpatch. Without retorting anything, she turned her blue gaze up towards the leader as she finally listened to him. She realized she missed Brightki- Bright_paw_'s part of the ceremony as she watched the light ginger and white she-cat touch noses with her new mentor, Jumpstep.

"Blossomkit, from now on you will be known as Blossompaw. Redheart, you were trained very well by Bluepelt, and I can see he passed on a lot of his skills to you, so I now give you this apprentice in hopes you can pass down some of your skills to her." Dawnpaw watched, feeling pretty bored as the creamy brown tabby touched noses with her mentor.

"Sunkit, step forward." Dawnpaw craned her neck. She had heard about Sunkit, but the third kit of Shellbelly didn't come out of the nursery enough for her to get a good look at him. Even when she went to clean out the nests, he would be just out of sight. As she spotted the ginger tom a thought flashed across her mind.

_He already had broad shoulders like his father._ Dawnpaw's pelt burned in embarrassment as she realized what she was thinking. True that he had his sisters were born two days after she and Duskpaw left the nursery, but the thought still felt odd.

"Brightpaw! Blossompaw! Sunpaw!" As the names of the newly named apprentices snapped her out of her trance, she joined her Clan in calling out their names. As the meeting was called off, Duskpaw nudged her.

"Let's go greet them!" She purred. The two ran over to the newly named apprentices.

"Congratulations!" The dark gray tabby purred.

"Thanks!" Blossompaw purred back. The young she-cat was obviously glad to get her warrior name.

"I wish they could have gotten me a better mentor." Sunpaw grumbled. "Tornface doesn't seem like the best cat to be around."

"He's a good mentor. Behind his scarred face, he's got a good heart." Dawnpaw told the ginger tom. When he looked at her with his forest green eyes her pelt burned again. She felt lost under his stare. But it was an invited lost. Once more Duskpaw nudged her.

"Let's go make their nests as their mentors take them out." She offered. As got the moss and returned to the apprentice den to make three new nests the two talked.

"So what do you think of our new Denmates?" Duskpaw asked.

"They're alright."

"Blossompaw's really sweet, but I don't think Brightpaw likes us still."

"What about Sunpaw?" The question slipped out before Dawnpaw had a chance to stop it.

"He's alright. Not half bad looking." Jealousy nibbled at Dawnpaw's heart as she heard her fellow apprentice speak such words. She didn't like the fact Duskpaw seemed even slightly interested in the ginger tom.

_He's mine, and you will learn that._

* * *

It was a moon later. Duskpaw was growing closer to Sunpaw. Dawnpaw told herself Duskpaw had this coming.

"Sweetfern, can I talk to you about something? Not where the Clan can hear? It's kind of embarrassing." The pale gray she-cat asked. The queen looked at her and nodded, a soft kindness in her golden eyes.

"Of course, Dawnpaw." As she led the queen who mothered her to camp, guilt pricked in the back of Dawnpaw's mind. She was unsure until Sunpaw and Duskpaw flashed into her mind and the jealousy pricked like thorns in her pelt. When she was sure no one would see or hear, she turned to face the light brown warrior. As Dawnpaw took in the surrounding scents she could tell they were near the abandoned twoleg nest. There was a somewhat strong scent of a recently passing loner or rogue. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but it's for the best." Dawnpaw snarled before she leaped at the warrior. Before Sweetfern could react, she sunk her teeth into the warrior's throat and tore it out. As Sweetfern lay still, a look of horror in her wide-open eyes, Dawnpaw's guilt returned. She was about to start running to camp, but realized that blood was staining her muzzle.

_They'll know you did it! They'll know and you won't be able to be with Sunpaw!_ A dark voice in her mind hiss. That voice seemed to guide her paws because before she knew it, she was at the lake cleaning the blood out of her fur. As she washed, the guilt went away. Yes she was still heartbroken, since Sweetfern was the queen who raised her, but the guilt wasn't there. She forced herself into sorrow as she finished grooming and ran into camp. Before she got there she raked her own unsheathed claws against her pelt to draw away any suspicion. It hurt, but the pain was only temporarily.

"Help! Help! We were ambushed! Sweetfern! Sweetfern was killed!" She gasped as she burst into camp. "She- She near the abandoned twoleg nest!" She manged to wheeze out. Quickly Rabbitfoot attended to her wounds while a patrol of warriors ran out to find Sweetfern's body. The long-legged medicine cat brought her into his den without a word. He rarely spoke as he healed others, so she was use to his silence.

_And no one will know in the end._ A purr was forced back. _No one will know._

* * *

Dawnpaw- now Dawnshine- padded along side Duskshade. After Sweetfern's passing, the dark gray tabby had never had the same energy as before. Lionthroat was always there for his grieving daughter, but it was obvious it didn't help. The two were lagging behind the patrol, which patrols had been increased in order to find Sweetfern's killer.

"I swear when we find that crowfood-eater I'll claw his eyes out and send him back to his flea-ridden nest!" Duskshade spat bitterly. Though the regret for killing the queen was gone, Dawnshine still felt sorry for Duskshade.

"We'll find the one who killed Sweetfern, I promise." Duskshade didn't seem to detect the bitter lies the pale gray she-cat was saying. As for Sunpaw, the dark gray tabby thankfully grew away from him. At least, until recently when he dedicated his time to helping her. Dawnshine suppressed a hiss that lingered in the back of her throat. What made Duskshade better? The only thing Duskshade had that was better was her looks.

_I guess I have to teach another lesson, huh?_ The dark voice whispered. Dawnshine had a dark, but happy, glint in her eye.

_Yes, let's teach another lesson._

* * *

Five moons passed. Soon after Berrystar passed away and Reedstar was made the leader, Sunpaw got his warrior name. Sunflame. Dawnshine liked that name. It felt right for him. As for Duskshade, the warrior distanced herself from the world. Her mother, father, and Blossompaw were now dead. Now Dawnshine could have Sunflame all to herself. The only thing that had changed was the fact one of her ears had been badly torn and she had a scar between her blue eyes. But she was still the same cat in the end. She approached Sunflame, a hope blazing in her heart that he would feel the same.

"Sunflame?" The ginger tom turned to face her. A emotion flickered in his eyes. One that was common in his eyes, but she could not place.

"What?" His mew seemed to be holding back some sort of emotion.

"I was wondering if.. We could be mates." He frowned and her heart stopped.

"You're joking, right? You look like you just walked out of ShadowClan. Why would I want to be mates with someone who's pelt is tarnished with ugly scars?" He spat, turning away and leaving.

_Disgust._ The word floated around in her mind. That was his emotion he was trying to hold back. He looked at Tornface and Reedstar that way. _And now he looks at me that way. Oh, Duskshade, this is my fault! I'm so sorry! They're dead because of me!_

Suddenly Dawnshine started to run. She ran all the way to the lake.

"I'm sorry. I have to leave you two Duskshade. It's my fault. I killed them. And now, if StarClan is forgiving, I will be joining them." She spoke into the air, her heart heavy and her throat feeling sore. She felt so disgusted with herself. She walked into the water, as far as her paws would carry her, and jumped as far as she could, letting the cold water take her.

_Forgive me._


	8. Hare

**_I'm not going to be updating much because I'm more concerned with college then typing, but here's an update. This story was given to me by Ambermask! A big thank you to you! :3_**

**_Here you get a bit more of the one telling the tales. Darktail won't usually introduce a story, but I feel like it made a bit more sense to here. So enjoy Darktail's short talk._**

* * *

_This story, little ones, is a bit different then the others so far. How? Well, this is a Tribe story. How do I know about the Tribe? Well, little ones, that's a story for a different time. Maybe I'll tell you one day when you learn my tail isn't a mouse or an enemy warrior. Now, let's move onto the story._

* * *

A light gray she-cat slept soundly in her den. Three kits wrestled nearby. A silver she-cat and a dark brown tabby seemed to be having the most fun, the she-cat pretending to be a Cave Guard, which would be her role in the Tribe when she was older. The dark tabby had a lean body fit for a Prey Hunter. The third kit, a pale brown tom, sat further away, not interested in the game they were playing. His lean shoulders and slim build already told what he was going to be. A Prey Hunter, like his brother. Sadly, the tom seemed to not like the idea.

"Hare! Hare! Hare That Leaps Through Grass!" The she-cat called persistently. Hare looked up to meet his sister's gaze. This was Frost on Gentle Leaf, the first one born to the sleeping queen, Branch that Shifts Under Snow. Frost's green eyes were glowing dimly in the cave-light.

"What is it, Frost?" He finally answered.

"Why won't you play with me and Claw?" Hare looked at his brother, Claw of Quiet Lion. His brother had been given a special name. He was named after his mother's littermate, Jay with Heart of Lion, who had passed away moments before the three had been born.

"Playing Prey Hunter is boring. I don't even want to be a Prey Hunter." Hare sighed. Claw and Frost exchanged glances before looking back at their brother.

"Why not? Do you think Stoneteller though wrong?" Claw finally asked, a concerned look on his muzzle.

"Stoneteller would be wrong even if I had been born a Cave Guard. I don't want to only be one. Remember the story of the Clans?"

"Yeah, why?" Frost sat down, her head slightly tilted to the left.

"I want to join the Clans." Silent fell. Once more his kin exchanged glances with unreadable expressions. Were they worried? Concerned? Had they thought Hare had finally lost his mind? Before either Claw or Frost could speak, Branch let out a yawn and started to wake up.

"What's going on?" The tired kit-mother asked she placed her light amber gaze on them.

"Hare said he wanted to find the Clans you and the elders told us about." Claw told their mother. Hare suppressed a flinch as a worried look from Branch was facing his way. He took a deep breath.

"I don't want to be a Prey Hunter. I want to live like the Clans did."

"That's dangerous thinking, Hare." A look of sorrow shot through her eyes. "Cedar with Long Branches thought the very same way. It's why he's not here with us, you know?"

Hare fell silent. He had heard of Cedar, the father of him and his siblings. From what he knew, Cedar had been a free spirit since he knew how to walk. He would go on and on about the Clans and how it was a great idea. No one heard him out. In the end Cedar set out one day. He didn't get far. They found his body the very next day, strange claw marks cutting through his dusty brown pelt. The creature that did it was never found.

"That won't change my mind." Hare finally declared. "Once I'm a To-Be, I'm going to tell Stoneteller that I'm heading out."

"You're going to leave us for some silly story?" Frost's voice sounded hurt.

"Once he's six moons, he'll have changed his mind." Claw promised.

Half a moon later, Hare's choice didn't change. As soon as he was announced a To-Be, he turned to Stoneteller. The dark brown tom seemed surprised that Hare wanted to speak in front of the Tribe.

"I want to go find the Clans. I want to join them, not be a Prey Hunter the rest of my life." The pale brown to-be announced, holding Stoneteller's gaze. First the Healer looked surprised, then angry.

"Why would you try to change what the Tribe of Endless Hunting as chosen for you?" His tail lashed from side to side. "Are you really going to turn your back on your ancestors, who were the ones who taught us our ways?"

"I'm not turning my back on them." Hare insisted. "I just don't think this is the plan they have for me."

"The Tribe of Endless Hunting would never tell a kit to go off on his own." The Healer spat. "But if you want to ignore the path your ancestors gave you, then fine, go. Right now the Tribe doesn't need those too weak of heart to be a part of it. But I warn you, after you step paw out of the cave after the Clans, we will not take you back."

"I understand." Hare's throat felt dry.

"Tree, there must be-" But Branch's words were cut off.

"I was Tree when we were young, Branch. I'm Stoneteller now. And as Stoneteller, the Tribe must come first. If he doesn't want to stay, then he may leave and go chase the Clans... _If_ they're still there." With that, the meeting was over. Silence swept the cave. No words were spoke and all eyes were on Hare. He knew they were probably waiting for him to make a choice. To stay or leave. Hare looked at Frost and Claw. Both were silently begging him not to go. He looked to Branch, sorrow in her eyes as if he had already gone. He looked towards Stoneteller, but the tom was already walking away.

_My choice must be made now._ Hare didn't even need time to chose. Sure he'd miss his kin, but the Tribe was not for him. The pale brown tom padded past his fellow Tribe cats. His pulse raced as they slowly parted to make a path for him. They were all looking at him. He knew there was no turning back now. Right before he reached the mouth of the cave, he head quick paw steps, followed by two pelts pressing against him.

"I wish you wouldn't go." Whispered Frost as she buried her muzzle in her brother's pelt one last time.

"We'll miss you." Claw rested his chin on Hare's head for a heartbeat.

"I'll miss you, too. I really will." Hare felt choked up. He realized he'd never get to see them again if he did this. He was just told if he left, he'd be banished. He pulled away from them, knowing it would only hurt worse from here on. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." They called in unison, crestfallen. Hare's first steps out of the cave were cold as the wind tugged at his pelt.

_I can do this._ He told himself, looking towards the distance were the lake was told to be. He fought against the wind the tried pulling him back to his mother and siblings, but he pushed himself through it. He didn't belong there. He belonged in the Clans. As he fought the wind, a sharp cry called down from above. Terrified, Hare looked up. Circling was a large eagle, much bigger then he'd ever seen the Prey Hunters bring in before. Before he could stop himself, Hare started to run for safety. Another sharp cry and talons were tearing through his pelt and the ground was no longer under his paws.

"Help!" He cried out, but no one was around to hear him. The ground grew further and further away. He closed his eyes, but a new sensation took over. He opened his eyes to see he was falling. A frightened mew escaped him.

_I'm sorry Tribe of Endless Hunting! Please take me! _He wanted to cry, but the words were caught in his throat.

_"We will, my son. It will all be over soon."_ Hearing the voice in his ear, Hare felt oddly relaxed. He closed his eyes one more. There was a split second of pain, and then... Darkness.


	9. Goldenpoppy

**_No, I haven't fully returned to posting chapters and stories. I just wanted to update this one and post a challenge for SolarClan in the spirit of Halloween. No, this is not also the challenge. In fact, this is a story idea given to by none other then Stuffed Watermelons! _**

**_If you're reading this, Stuffed, sorry for leaving you in the dark for so long and I hope I did you story idea justice._**

* * *

"Good luck on your patrol, Honeyfoot." Goldenpoppy purred as she watched her father's ginger tail vanish through the tunnel. The snow on her paws stung, but she had wanted to wish the ginger warrior luck before he went off on his hunting patrol. Though it hadn't been a harsh leafbare, the endless snow had made it difficult for most of the dark pelted warriors in ThunderClan. The golden she-cat was about to go off and see if she was needed for any patrols, but a dark brown she-cat stopped her right as she started to walk away. Goldenpoppy knew it was Pinepelt, her mother, the moment her amber eyes meet the older warrior's icy blue ones.

"Goldenpoppy, Whitedust said she wanted you on Quailpool's patrol." The queen mewed, going silent for a moment before adding: "Be careful out there."

"Pinepelt, I'm not a kit anymore." Goldenpoppy purred affectionately. A kind look crossed Pinepelt's eyes and she rubbed her cheek against the golden warrior's.

"I know. I just can't help but worry over my only kit." Pinepelt pulled back before flicking her tail towards a lean dark tabby who was talking to the snowy white deputy. "No go before Quailpool decides he needs to get over here and get you himself. Goldenpoppy nodded and padded towards the much older warrior, and father of the newly named warrior, Darkwing. As she came closer, she noticed Mottlenose, Yellowwing, and Softbelly were also on the same patrol as her. She felt left out, since they were all family in some way. Yellowwing was Quailpool's mate, Mottlenose was Yellowwing's brother, and Softbelly was littermates with Quailpool's mother. Seeing them made her wish she had been on the hunting patrol with her father now.

"We will be checking on WindClan's border to make sure the dog hasn't found its way to our territory and that WindClan is keeping their prey-snatching paws to themselves." Quailpool explained, the dark tabby looking over them with light green eyes. With a nod, the patrol followed his lithe form, the only sound being the soft crunch of the snow under their paws. When they got to the border, the patrol split up to search for any evidence that a cat, or dog, had trespassed. Goldenpoppy was sent by herself, which she didn't mind. While padding near the stream, she stopped, swearing she heard something.

_Voices?_ Straining her ears, she couldn't make out the words, but she had no doubt they were voices. As she padded closer, she slowly heard the conversation going on between the mysterious cats.

"I'm so glad we can spend this time together." Came a young female voice.

"Me too." A male answered, much older then the female.

"I wish you would just leave them."

"I know, but I can't. My kit means the world to me. They're my only-" Goldenpoppy's paw snapped a twig that was hidden under the snow, alerting the cats who had been talking. Without a word two shapes slid out of a nearby bush and the golden warrior felt her heart stop.

"Daughter?" Honeyfoot's green eyes widened in horror as they met each other's gaze. Next to him with Darkwing, the darkly speckled light ginger she-cat, was just as surprised to see her there. Honeyfoot took a step forward, but Goldenpoppy stumbled back. Why hadn't she recognize her own father's voice? Honeyfoot took another steep forward.

"Goldenpopp-"

"No." She hissed, a sob in her throat and her mind a mess. She took another step back from him. "How could you?" She cried out to him, her voice laced with anger and the pain of betrayal. "What about me and Pinepelt?"

"I..." But she could tell his words were lost. Without another word she sprinted away, not wanting to look at him for another second.

_Why?_ The sob made her throat sore._ Were we not good enough for him? Does he no longer love us?_

_My father._

_My_ _best friend._

_Was it all a lie?_

* * *

Days passed slowly now for Goldenpoppy. She felt disgusted every time she looked at the tom she refused to call her father ever again. She felt bad, knowing he was hurt by her ignoring him, but then again she was hurt that he was with a different she-cat behind his _mate's_ back. It was one a snowy day that Pinepelt pulled Goldenpoppy off to the side, concern in her blue eyes.

"Goldenpoppy? What's wrong? You've been ignoring your father ever since you returned from Quailpool's patrol five days ago." The dark brown queen's ton and expression begged for answers that obviously Honeyfoot never gave her.

"Why don't you ask Honeyfoot and Darkwing?" The younger warrior sneered, glaring towards the ginger tom who was sitting just outside the warriors den.

"Honeyfoot and Darkwi-" Realization dawned in her eyes. "What?"

Surprised turned to anger as she padded over to her mate. Goldenpoppy turned around. She didn't care any longer. She was hurt and betrayed and now Honeyfoot was going to pay for the consequences of his actions.

As two more days passed, Pinepelt was stuck to Honeyfoot like a burr in his pelt. Meanwhile, Goldepoppy resented both of her parents and the days passed by even slower. She hated what Honeyfoot done, and she hated Pinepelt for still wanting to be with such a disloyal mate. She hated sleeping now, for it only brought back memories of a time before Honeyfoot turned his back on his mate and kit for his own selfish gain. She would dream about when she thought she could trust him with everything.

_And now look where that trust has gotten you. _Her claws dug into the snow and cold ground. _You were betrayed._


	10. Honeywhisker

**_Ah yes, another chapter of Darktail's tales. I really do enjoy working on these. I get so many lovely ideas from you wonderful people! I really enjoy seeing your ideas, so don't be afraid to post an idea or two! You guys are very imaginative!_**

**_So this idea was given to us by twizzlerr01! Thank you for adding your idea!_**

* * *

_Don't tell your mothers I told you this story. StarClan knows they'd chew my ears and my tail off. This story is just going to be between us, okay? Okay._

* * *

A ginger and white she-cat lifted her head in alert as she stopped walking through RuiverClan territory. Had someone seen her leave camp? She took in the scents and sighed in relief.'

_No, I'm safe._ She continued moving until she got to ShadowClan's border. There a golden tabby was waiting. They turned their head and purred upon seeing her. It was another she-cat.

"Honeywhisker, you made it." She purred pressing her muzzle against Honeywhisker.

"Of course, Leaftail. I would never miss out on our time together." The ginger and white she-cat purred back. Leaftail let out a sigh.

"I hate that we can't be together more often." She admitted, pressing close to the other warrior and resting her head on her. Honeywhisker nodded as she looked at the golden tabby.

"I know, but we both knew they'd never understand us... Understand this..." She motioned her tail between the two of them as Leaftail nestled closer into the ginger and white she'cats long, thick fur. Leaftail looked up towards the stars and Honeywhisker followed her gaze soberly.

"It hate that it has to be this way for us. I could never love a cat as much as I love you. They all want to believe Robinfeather is my mate, but I know the truth and it feels so strange to be with him. I know you probably feel the same way about Smokefur, don't you?"

"Yes..." Honeywhisker couldn't lie and she hated how Leaftail could read her so well.

"Why did we have to be born littermates?" The golden tabby asked, looking towards her lover.

"StarClan was just cruel to us, I suppose." Honeywhisker murmured, wrapping her tail around Leaftail's. For a moment all seemed peaceful. That is, until they heard distant voices coming from ShadowClan's side of the border. Quickly she nudged her mate. "Let's go."

The two sisters quickly pelted away and didn't slow until they reached the hill that was just before their camp. They slowed and looked at each other.

"It was nice while it lasted." Honeywhisker offered. Leaftail nodded, but padded back to camp without a word. Honeywhisker followed. She was going to try to comfort her kin, but was interrupted when a lean, gray tabby tom padded up to her and pressed his muzzle to hers lovingly.

"Hey, Honeywhisker, where'd you go off to?"

"I was going to hunt, Smokefur, but I noticed Leaftail was upset so I walked her back to camp instead." She easily lied. Smokefur gave her an understanding nod.

"So I take it you didn't tell her the news?

"The new-" Then she remembered. Just this morning, Brightear had told her she was expecting. "No, not yet." She admitted sheepishly.

"Why not tell her? That might cheer her up." He purred.

_Or upset her more._ But Honeywhisker kept the thought to herself.

"O-okay, I'll go do that." She quickly went after her sister. The tabby was sitting alone, Robinfeather probably out on a patrol. "Leaftail?"

"Yes?" The tabby turned around, meeting the ginger and white she-cat's gaze.

"I have... Some news..."

"News?" Fear-scent rolled off her sister and the golden tabby's ears flicked back.

"I never meant for this to happen, but..."

"But?"

"I'm expecting Smokefur's kits." Fear turned to a twitch of anger that she could tell Leaftail was desperately trying to control.

"Really now?"

"Really..." Without another word Leaftail padded out of camp.

* * *

Later on that night Honeywhisker felt a paw prod her.

"Honeywhisker. Honeywhisker, wake up."

"Huh?" The ginger and white warrior slowly opened her eyes. She was started to see her sister there, blood staining her muzzle and paws. "Wha-what-"

"Sh, follow me." Leaftail ordered. Hesitantly, the expecting queen followed her. When they were a good distance from camp, Leaftail stopped. "Let's run away." She finally mewed.

"R-run away? Leaftail what's going on? Why do you have blood on you?" Honeywhisker nearly screeched. A serious look crossed Leaftail's eyes.

"I killed Smokefur and Robinfeather. I don't want our kits to be raised by them. I want them to be raised by us... But we can't do that living in the Clans. Run away with me. We can be happy together. We don't need them. We only need us." Honeywhisker's mind was a mess as she took in all Leaftail told her. She fell under her sister's orange gaze. She pressed her muzzle against her sister's bloody one.

"Yes, let's run away together. Just us."


	11. Red

_**Alright, another chapter! This one is an idea from Angstfur! Thank you for submitting your idea and I hope I did it justice.**_

* * *

Red twisted and turned as he went through another sleepless night. Hatred churned in his belly as he remembered the fox that killed his father and how his mother couldn't stand looking at her son anymore and abandoned him before he knew how to hunt. His mother whose name was Fox. He forced himself away, his green eyes darkened from his lack of good sleep. He got to his paws.

"I don't need to hunt." He grumbled to himself. "I have my own way of catching "prey"." He groggily informed no one in particular. He knew his group was waiting for him to return with information about when they should attack. He looked over at the discarded bones of the ShadowClan apprentice he had most recently killed and eaten. The little furball had been no help in giving information. In the distance he heard voices. Quickly, he slunk back into a bramble bush. Though it still hurt, the thorns didn't bother him as much as they did when he had been little.

"Are you sure about this Foxclaw? Bumblestar isn't going to be too thrilled I left an elder alone in the forest with a murderer on the loose." A young she-cat's voice cautioned. He peered out of the bushes but saw no signs of any other cats yet.

"I'm sure Littlebird. I want to see somewhere." A much older she-cat rasped.

"Back when you were a loner?"

"Yes..." After a moment the pawsteps stopped and Red saw a small gray and white tabby with a russet she-cat who looked familiar.

* * *

_"Close your eyes and let's play a game." The silhouette of his mother purred._

_"A game?"_

_"Yes, it's called find Fox. I'll hide and you have to find me."_

* * *

Red gasped in pain as he remember the day his mother left him. She had passed it off as a game and he had been naive enough to believe the cold-hearted queen. He had been thankful Stone and Gorge had found him the very next day. They were the ones who taught him prey wasn't the only source of food a cat could find. They were the ones who taught him of the Clans he lived just on the outskirts of. They were the ones who inspired him to join the group against the cats known as ShadowClan. They helped him live. Not Fox.

"Who's there?" The elderly queen, Foxclaw called out. She walked carefully towards him, her white paws darkened by the marshy ground. She was alone now. No warrior to protect her. In heart-beats he pounced and pinned the elder to the ground, ready to kill. Stuck on her back, she looked up at him in shock.

"I don't believe it..." She gasped. "You're alive."

"Quiet, ShadowClan filth." He hissed.

"I'm sorry, Red..." Without thinking he slashed at her belly, causing the blood to stain his paws scarlet. Who did this she-cat think she was? To call him by his name? As she lay dying, she manage to gasp out. "I'm sorry... My son... My biggest regret... Was leaving... you..."

Red froze. The hatred that had kept him going was gone.

"F-Fox..." His mew was weak and sounded kit-like. But she only lay limp at his paws. He stumbled back. Why did he feel this way? Why didn't he still hate her? This was the she-cat who left him to die!

But as he looked at her limp body, he only felt lost and confused. He curled up next to her, a sob in his throat that made it feel sore and raw. He felt like he did when his father, Moon, died. He felt like a kit, wanting to do nothing but cry. He only wanted Fox to be back so that he could curl up next to her and they'd be a family again. He didn't want her dead. He wanted her here.

_This is my fault... I killed her..._

_She deserved it..._

_Then so do I._ Without even thinking he got to his paws and marched deep into the marsh. A strong smell of fox made him gag, but he knew this is what he had to do. As he reached the den of the creature he noticed it wasn't home yet. He slipped inside and curled up.

When it arrived, he would finally right is wrong.


	12. Briarpaw

_**Time for some more Darktail's Tales! This story comes from Suncloud5! Thank you for submitting an idea.**_

_**This one will take place in the old forest with ShadowClan.**_

* * *

Briarpaw sighed contently to herself. Yesterday had been the best day of her life. She finally told Rushpaw, her denmate and crush, that she loved him and he confessed that he loved her too! She felt so warm and fuzzy as she thought of what he said.

_"R-really?" Surprised took over his features and he purred. "I've felt the same way for a few moons now."_

Another sigh of content escaped her. She could see it now, them as warriors, being mates, having kits, and only loving one another. It just felt so perfect. The only "bad" thing that happened was the silent treatment she got from her sister, Leafpaw after the speckled gray she-cat found out. Remembering this caused Briarpaw to frown. Leafpaw and her had been torn apart because they both fell for Rushpaw. At first she considered letting Leafpaw have him, but she knew that both she and her sister were selfish. Only one could have him, and Leafpaw just lucked out.

"Briarpaw." The sleek brown tabby looked up when she heard her name. In front of her was a light brown apprentice with the tabby tail she had just been thinking about. She gave a purr.

"Yes, Rushpaw?"

"Ratwhisker said he wanted to take you out to practice your tracking skills." Briarpaw inwardly flinched, knowing that Ratwhisker was known for his tracking where she was not. "He wanted me to tell you this before Stormwater took me out to practice my battle training."

"Alright... Thanks." She watched as he padded away, her heart soaring as she remembered they they would be mates as soon as they both got their warrior names. She got up and padded to the scrawny dark gray tom that mentored her. She was no longer afraid of his ragged and battered appearance. Unlike the cats from other Clans, she knew for a fact Ratwhisker wasn't as frightening as he looked.

"Are you ready to head out?" He asked, his yellow-green eyes meeting her dark green ones. She nodded and without another word the two left camp. They walked all the way out to the carronplace where he stopped a couple of foxtails from.

"Why are were _here_?" Briarpaw asked, scrunching up her nose at the disgusting smell from the crowfood and twoleg trash.

"Because this is our starting point. I want you to stand here and what until sunhigh, and then I want you to find where I'm hiding. Think of it like a game. When you find me, we'll return to camp, understood?"

"Understood." She confirmed with another nod. With that he took off, leaving her alone. She let out a sigh as she looked up. It wouldn't be _too_ long til sunhigh, so that was something to be glad of. All she really wished was that the scent would go away. She was just about to daydream when she heard a heavy and hard thud followed by heavy steps. She turned quickly to see two twolegs leaving a monster. She bristled and was about to run when on grabbed her by the scruff. She yowled, hissed, spat, and clawed into the air blindly, but none of it seemed to work. The longer the twoleg her her scruff, the more drowsy she became. Soon she had drifted off.

* * *

When Briarpaw woke up she was in a darkened area with some sort of shiny, thin objects blocking the only way out. In the space with her was two strange, rock-like things, one with water and one with what looked like rabbit pellets. She sniffed the water and gagged. It didn't seem that appetizing at all either. She looked out of the trap and saw another cat in the same predicament.

"Hey," She called. "you with the golden brown pelt." That caught the cat's attention. It was a pretty tough looking she-cat with broad shoulders and a scarred muzzle. She seemed surprised to see her.

"Who are you?" She hissed, though she sounded worried.

"My name's Briarpaw."

"A Clan cat, huh? Well, where you always a she-cat?" She was puzzled on why this she-cat would ask such a thing. Of course she had always been a she-cat!

"Weren't you?" Briarpaw asked. She was shocked to see the golden brown tabby shake her head.

"I was a tom before those two upwalkers caught me. My name was- and still is- Sparrow."

"What do you mean before the twolegs caught you?" She was cut off by the sound of steps. Heavy steps on what sounded like rocks.

"I mean what I say." Sparrow hissed as a twoleg walked past. It stopped and examined Briarpaw. It then barked back at another twoleg who ran up and open the trap with loud, jingly objects that sparked Briarpaw's curiosity. However, this curiosity soon turned to anger as the second twoleg grabbed her. She yowled for help as they carried her. They placed her on a cold, flat, shiny surface. The second one held her down as the first one stung her back leg with a sharp, pointy object. Soon she started to see stars. After that she blacked out.

* * *

The next three days were full of agony after she woke up. Any time she moved her back legs she felt sore and was unable to move. On the second day she was in too much pain to say goodbye to Sparrow as they took him away. She feared for the tom turned she-cat. On the fourth day the pain was much more bearable and she could actually move around in the dark trap. On the fifth, or the sixth, a new cat was in Sparrow's cage when she woke up. A pretty little gray and silver she-cat who looked no older then six or seven moons.

"Um, excuse me, tom over there." Briarpaw frowned, who was she talking to? "The, um, brown tabby."

Briarpaw's blood went cold.

_Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe she didn't mean it. _Briarpaw turned and faced the little cat.

"Y-yes?" Her throat felt dry as she looked over at the cat who was only three moons younger then her.

"What's going on? Where... Where am I? I want my mama, I want Skitty." The young she-cat looked to frightened and Briarpaw sympathized with her. But at the same time she didn't know what to tell her.

"I... I don't know, little one." She sighed. The gray and silver she-cat flicked her ears back. She looked like she was going to start sobbing any second now. "B-but everything will be fine. I promise."

_You can't promise her that._ A voice in her head hissed. She ignored it, knowing it wasn't going to help the situation.

"Really?"

"Really. So, what's your name?"

"I'm Lily. What's your name?"

"My name's Briarpaw."

"You have a funny name for a tom."

"I'm not a tom..."

"But you smell like my brothers." She squeak. Briarpaw was so sure her heart almost stopped. Did she really smell a tom? Did they do to her what they did to Sparrow? Briarpaw quickly stumbled to the back of the darkened area. She was so sure she was going to be sick.

_She's just a kit, she doesn't know any better._ She finally decided. She curled up in the darkest part of the trap, no longer wanting to talk to the little kit.

* * *

It was around three or four days after that, that the twoelgs took Briarpaw away and brought her back to the carronplace. They placed her around where they found her and just left. Briarpaw couldn't move. All she could think about know is what the little kit had said. Briarpaw had no doubt that if this was true, she was most likely a tom now herself. She refused to believe it.

"At least I'm home..." She told herself, but her body refused to move towards camp. She stood there for a while, not knowing what to do or where to go. It was a little past sunhigh before she decided to go near a border and hope a patrol comes by. As she walked, her belly growled and begged for food. Right before she could get close enough to the border, she was pounced on by a familiar dark gray pelt.

"R-Ratwhisker?" She squeaked in fear. Surprised, he back off and glared at her.

"How do you know my name?"

"I-it's me, Briarpaw, you apprentice! I-I can prove it! I still have the scar from when the WindClan deputy was fighting against us in the border dispute!" Before Ratwhisker could say or do anything Briarpaw showed her right shoulder that has a small, but thick and fur-parting cut on it. Ratwhisker was at a lost for words and a sob was forming in Briarpaw's throat.

"You're alive?" He asked, trying to take this all in. "But, you smell like a tom."

"I-I know... The twolegs, they-"

"Twolegs took you? Not ThunderClan or WindClan?"

"Y-yes. A-and I don't know what they did, but it hurt and it made me a tom." She sobbed. Ratwhisker gave her a lick between her ears in an attempt to comfort her.

"Come on, let's take you home. I'll tell the Clan all you told me. I'm sure seeing you will calm Dustflower's nerves." They walked in silence. When they got to camp, Ratwhisker explained everything that she had told him. Most of her Clan rejoiced, but Briarpaw could see a few were skeptical. Either way she was home now and she was welcomed for the most part. That's all she wanted.

"Where's Rushpaw?" She asked her mentor as the meeting ended.

"He's on the hunting patrol I was on when I found you. Stonefrost sent someone to go tell them the news and explain what's going on." He explained, but there was something more her mentor wasn't telling her. So she waited. Soon enough Rushpaw walked into camp. Next to him was Leafpaw. Their tails were intertwined. Leafpaw seemed to recognize Briarpaw right away and whispered something to Rushpaw. He looked over to her and surprise was in his amber eyes. Victory was in Leafpaw's blue ones. Rushpaw quickly avoided her gaze, but he still walked over to her.

"So... It's true... You are back."

"Yeah, I am..." Briarpaw could raise her voice from a broken whisper.

"And you are a tom..."

"Yeah..."

"And I guess you know that me and Leafpaw are-"

"Together?" He looked away, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, but when we thought you were dead, she was there to comfort me... And it just sort of-"

"Happened?" She suppressed a hiss.

"Yes. I don't want to say this, but... I love her now. You're still my friend, right?" But Briarpaw didn't say anything. She got to her paws and walked away from him. She felt stupid now. For letting him get into her life. He he had truly loved her, he would've never gotten with Leafpaw. She stormed out of camp and ran. She kept on running until she found herself on the thunderpath. A loud roar drowned out any other noise. Before she had the chance to look, she was struck by the monster.

When she opened her eyes she saw a small tom that looked like her father, Stonefrost. The little tom looked up at her with big amber eyes.

"Ready to go to StarClan, sister?" He squeaked and she couldn't help but purr as she noticed she felt like she use to before the twolegs. She was no longer a tom. She was a she-cat again.


	13. Whitefur

_**For the people sending in requests, thank you!**_

_**For people leaving awesome reviews, thank you!**_

_**Though I do wish people would leave a little more reviews then requests, I do love them both and I'm really thankful to get them. So thank you to everyone who took time out of their day to read this. It means a lot to me to know I'm writing for a reason. That reason being all you reviews and readers out there who think my silly writing is actually good.**_

_**Thank you everyone! :)**_

_**As for the story for this chapter, it was donated by The Blue Winged Angel! Thank you very much and I hope I did your story justice.**_

* * *

As the full moon hovered overhead, Whitefur was waiting for ShadowClan to arrive. Like always, RiverClan was the first to arrive since they were so close. ThunderClan was the second to arrive that night. Whitefur had watched with his clanmates and RiverClan as WindClan arrived, lead by their newly named leader, Shellstar. The tortoiseshell she-cat had looked embarrassed to be walking ahead of her Clan, and the snowy white tom had no doubt she was still adjusting from her short three moons as Lionstar's deputy before he passed away from the greencough that haunted all four clans this leafbare.

Whitefur was about to give up hope until he spotted Aspenstar leading his Clan into the Gathering area. The odd-eyed tom looked through the cats expectantly, hoping to catch a glance at his long-legged friend. But there was no such hope. Instead he spotted a familiar silver tabby pelt and ran over to the ShadowClan she-cat it belonged to. She turned in surprise when she heard him run up to her.

"Streamwillow, where's your kin, Crowflight?" He tried to hide the worry in his voice, but he failed in the end. He was so sure Crowflight was going to be picked for this Gathering so that he didn't have to sneak out of camp to see his best friend. The silver tabby frowned slightly. He was well aware a lot of cats were uncomfortable looking into his odd, pinkish-red eyes. He was well aware he wasn't normal. His father had made that clear when he was only a moon old.

* * *

_"He is no kit of mine, Darkflower. He looks nothing like me, or you, or even his two sisters."_

_"If that's how you feel, Shadestorm, then very well, he isn't your kit and you're not my mate."_

* * *

"He's not here."

"Huh?" Her statement snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I said he's not here. Dawnflame said she wanted to keep him in camp because she's afraid his whitecough is turning into greencough and she doesn't want him leaving camp in case it does." She explained, leaving Whitefur feeling frozen. The greencough epidemic was one of the worst the lake territories had ever seen. He had no doubt in his mind that his dearest friend was going to get greencough. Something, both in his hear and mind, warned him that he had to check on Crowflight as soon as possible.

"T-thank you." He muttered before quickly slinking away. He needed to talk with Applestar about joining ShadowClan, then he had to make sure Aspenstar was okay with him joining. He just needed to be with Crowflight. He was so sure that if he was there Crowflight would be okay and that the long-legged black tom wouldn't join the ranks of StarClan like the many other cats who were struck by the illness.

Whitefur didn't pay any attention to the Gathering as it went on. All he could truly think about was getting to Crowflight and being there for him. So as the leaders slowly called their Clans out one at a time, he waited for Jaystar to get RiverClan moving before he ran towards Applestar as the dark ginger tom called for ThunderClan to start moving. The leader halted himself when he saw Whitefur.

"Yes?" He was more then confused at why the usually introverted warrior was running up to him.

"I need to join ShadowClan, will you let me?" He asked all at once, unable to hold the words back to form a clear question. The leader was taken aback when he realized what the snowy warrior was asking him.

"Why would you want to leave your own Clan behind for them."

"Crowflight _needs_ me." He looked into his leader's golden eyes, hoping to see approval. Sadly there was none. He was angry and confused.

"Why would ShadowClan's deputy need you?" He demanded as he and Whitefur lagged behind from the rest of ThunderClan at the pace they were going.

"He's ill and-"

"Are you saying you're breaking the first rule of the code for a fox-hearted ShadowClan cat?"

"He's not fox-hearted!" Whitefur yowled, bristling at such an accusation. "Crowflight is one of the brightest and most loyal cats in all of the four Clans! He is no fox-heart! He's my closest friend." Applestar seemed outraged by these words.

"Fine, go be with you friend, but you are _banished_ from ThunderClan, never to be welcomed back!" The dark ginger tom's eyes were narrow slits as he announced it just loud enough to catch the attention of the ThunderClan cats they were tailing behind of. Two dark gray she-cats, one tabby and one with dark brown paws, muzzle, and underbelly, looked at the white tom in shock. They ran over to Whitefur.

"What's going on?" The she-cat with dark brown markings asked.

"I'm going Patchdusk." Whitefur announced himself, meeting the eyes of both of his sisters.

"W-why?" It was the dark gray tabby asked. Whitefur pressed his muzzle against her soft-long fur.

"I have to, Stormfern. Someone needs me more then ThunderClan does." Before they could finish their goodbyes, Applestar let out a frustrated hiss.

"Let's get moving. Now!" He ordered. The two she-cats hesitated at first, but eventually followed. Whitefur could only watch as his kin and Clanmates walked away from him. He wasn't welcomed back to ThunderClan anymore, but he didn't need them. He needed Crowflight. He knew it wouldn't take long to get to ShadowClan, since he was still close to the island, but he decided to sleep on the island and head off when he woke up. So he padded back to the Gathering place, grabbed some moss that stuck to the trees and slept uncomfortably under the stars.

* * *

When he woke up he was quick to head to ShadowClan, where he was right away stopped by their noon patrol.

"What are you doing here, ThunderClan filth?" A spotted silver warrior Whitefur knew to be Palestone, the youngest of ShadowClan's warriors. His orange eyes intimidated Whitefur, but he was more determined to get to Crowlfight.

"I want to join ShadowClan." He announced, puffing out his snowy chest.

"Why?" The young warrior asked, narrowing his eyes.

"That's something I'll only talk about with Aspenstar." Silence.

"Follow me."

* * *

Whitefur was overjoyed when Aspenstar agreed to let him join.

Of course under a couple of certain conditions: One, he had to help the only two apprentices with their apprentice duties. Two, he had to car for the queens _whenever_ they needed it. And three, he was not allowed to go to Gatherings, nor could the dark golden-brown tabby promise that Whitefur was going to be accepted by the Clan. All that he could live with. However, there was something else Aspenstar mentioned before Whitefur left the leader's den.

"I also what you to take care of our rogue problem near the two-leg nest. There are two toms who think they can get away from anything. Until they're gone, I will not permit you to visit Crowflight."

"I understand." Whitefur mewed, dipping his head respectfully. And so began Whitefur's mission to get rid of the rogues. from what little information the ShadowClan warriors bothered to give, the two toms were brothers, Oak and Thorn. They had been a big problem for ShadowClan for at least six moons now and they refused to give up easily. They would always get revenge on any Clan cat that wronged them in anyway. Seeing as the only thing he had to lose was safely in camp, Whitefur set out to take on the rogues.

Two moons passed since his first attempt, which ended in him getting a nasty cut on his side and a tattered muzzle. However, he did manage to give Thorn a reason to remember the white-furred warrior by blinding the tom in one eye with a swipe of his hooked claws. The second attempt was a moon later, when Oak thought it would be fun to kill an apprentice who was completing an assessment. Whitefur heard the news and was quick to attack the tom. That one too ended in failure, for all he had to show that he tried was a large gash between his shoulders. By now Crowflight's whitecough had turned into greencough and was still getting worse and worse from what Dawnflame told him.

Now he was on his last attempt against a one-eyed Thorn and a pretty healthy Oak. Whitefur wasn't looking forward to fighting the two, but he wasn't going to give up until he could see Crowflight. The two toms were unaware of the former ThunderClan warrior. Without even a battle yowl, Whitefur pounced and landed on Oak, quickly pinning the broad-shouldered tom and placing his claws at his neck.

"You try anything Thorn, and I'll do worse to him then I did your eye." The sleek warrior warned the smaller, but just as powerful tabby rogue. There was a stalemate between the two. That is, until the back-up patrol Aspenstar agreed to send arrived. The warriors managed to send the two off, completely blinding Thorn and tearing off one of Oak's ears. Whitefur purred. It was over. He could finally see Crowflight.

When he arrived at camp, he did see Crowflight. However, Crowflight was laying limp in the middle of camp. Whitefur felt a stone form in his belly that just got heavier and heavier the closer who got to his friend. He collapsed right next to Crowflight's motionless body and pressed his muzzle into the black tom's stiff pelt, sobbing. He had been too late. He was unable to save his closest friend, the only cat who didn't seemed bothered by his appearance. Crowflight was gone and now he had nothing. ShadowClan was unwelcoming and ThunderClan was unforgiving. He had nothing in WindClan or RiverClan to care about. He was truly alone.

_I will see you again soon._ He swore to himself as he hesitantly got up. He stumbled a bit, still taking in the loss. Without a word he left the camp. Cats called for him, but he drowned them out. He had nothing to lose. As he approached the lake, the thin ice slowly melting looked inviting. He placed one paw on the ice and it cracked ever so slightly under him and he gave a weak purr.

Then, he took another step.


	14. Skydust

_**So I'm going to add a little diversity and post one of my own tales. I'll still be posting requests (I have plenty to choose from), but for this chapter I wanted to post one I had been working on for a minute. **__**So, I hope you enjoy this story.**_

* * *

He remembered when it happened. When it all went downhill. His mentor lost her mind and stated a prophecy for all the Clan to hear just before her own demise.

* * *

_"Skydust, take me to the clearing in camp." Hollyflame wheezed, still weak from her unbreaking fever. The white tome hesitated, looking down at her like she had just grown another head. He bristled a bit a demanded, "Take me to the clearing, now." _

_He helped his dying mentor out of the medicine cat den and let her lean on him as she yowled for everyone to gather around. Mousestar frowned as he stepped out of the leader's den, his gray pelt ruffling ever so slightly. _

_"What is this about, Hollyflame?" But she just shrugged him off._

_"I've been the Clan's medicine cat for a long time."_

_"They know this." Skydust whispered to her, but she continued to ignore anyone speaking directly to her._

_"So before I go, I come with a warning: _The sun will rise to stop thunder's storm. By dawn, the sun will be gone._" The cats were murmuring to each other in panic. Was ThunderClan in danger? Who was the sun? Why would the sun go away at dawn if that's when it rose? Skydust had stopped letting his dying mentor lean on him as he stared at her in horror. A prophecy was not to be shared with a whole Clan. Just leaders and medicine cats. Had this dying she-cat lost her mind?_

_There were many questions that day, but none would ever be answered, because over night the medicine cat had passed away, leaving everyone, including her apprentice, clueless and lost. The only "sun" they had ever had was Sunscar, but the golden tabby had passed away three days before the prophecy. They found joy, however, when his kits were born two days later. Two of the three had their mother's silver-gray tabby pelt. However, there was one with the exact same golden tabby pelt as their father. A kit they happily called Morningkit, for she would rise with the sun to save them. _

* * *

The more and more Skydust thought about it, the more and more he had realized how wrong it was that the Clan had _spoiled _her since kithood. Most looked up to her like some sort of cat from StarClan. However, there were a few who believed that she wasn't the cat from the prophecy. One of those cats were her former mentor, Runningflame, who had treated her like he did any other cat. Even her mate, Sootwhisker, believed she would save their Clan. However, the storm she would be saving them from was still unclear. He frowned, trying to think what they would need saving from.

"Skydust!" Sootwhisker's yowl snapped the medicine cat out of thought as they dark gray tabby barged into the medicine cat den. "Morningheart is kitting!"

This snapped him back to reality as he remembered how close the golden tabby had been to kitting. He scrambled to his paws and ran towards the nursery. When he got there she looked to be in horrible pain. Without thinking he sent Sootwhisker to grab the herbs he needed, only giving a brief description of them. The moment the tom was gone the first sack fell onto the nest. Skydust nipped it quickly, releasing the tortoiseshell she-kit inside. He groomed her quickly before watching for any others. For a moment he thought there would bee no more until another one was there. He repeated the procedure he did with the first once. This one was a little gray tabby tom. With the same white paws as his mother. He nudged the mewling shapes to her belly, wondering if there were any more. But there weren't. All that was there was a tired queen and her kits.

"I want to name the tortoiseshell Sunkit, after the prophecy I'm in." He announced to her mate as the dark gray tom slipped in. Sootwhisker seemed to approve as he placed the herbs in front of Skydust and then pressed his muzzle against his mates. Skydust, in the mean time, looked over the herbs to make sure Sootwhisker had gotten the right ones. He had to admit that though the tom was quite simple, he had a good memory.

"I think we should call the tom Vinekit."

"Vinekit?" Morninghear echoed, curious on why he would want to name his son that.

"It seems like a nice name for him." Skydust pressed forward the herbs.

"Here, these will help relax you and help with your milk." He informer her before leaving.

* * *

now the kits were Sunpaw and Vinepaw. Sunpaw was the apprentice of Mousestar himself while Vinepaw took a lot of interest in herbs from a young age and was now Skydust's very own apprentice. He was proud to have Vinepaw with him, though he could see Sunpaw was visibly upset when they made the announcement. Vinepaw was a lot like his father in ways. He was a very simple tom, not hard to please, but his memory for things was more then amazing. He could list off herbs on command, though he hadn't completely mastered what they were used for, and he wasn't upset that he could never have a mate. However, Vinepaw was often spacing out, going off into his own mind, which Skydust didn't approve of.

Sunpaw was very much the opposite. She was stubborn and proud. It seemed almost impossible for the she-cat to approve of anything, especially after her brother was announced as a medicine cat apprentice. She would act before she thought, but she could focus on the task before her with little to no problem. She was ambitious, but not going too far our of her way to get what she wanted.

That's why she surprised Skydust the day after she got her warrior name.

Sunwillow had woken up at sunhigh after spending all night keeping her silent vigil. Outside two, little moon old kits were playing. Turtlekit and Jaykit. The sisters were playing warrior when a hawk swooped down and was aiming right for the little silver tabby, Jaykit. Without a warning, Sunwillow had pounced on the hawk and killed it with a powerful bite to the back of its neck right as it had grabbed Jaykit. It was no doubt in any cat's mind that she was the "sun" after that. The praise that was once Morningheart's was now her own daughters.

That's when the "storm" started to appear. It appeared in the four of a small group of 6-7 rogues who wanted ThunderClan's territory. The first three attacks ThunderClan attempted ended in failure. However, the fourth one and the only one actually lead by Sunwillow, the first three only having her fighting, was able to drive off the attackers. At first the Clan cheered, but soon they turned worried. A senior warrior named Graysky had pointed out the prophecy's ending. Now everyone was doing their best to protect her.

* * *

"Dy dawn, the sun will be gone." No matter how many times he said this, it didn't make sense. There was only four things this would mean. Dawnfang, a warrior of RiverClan was going to kill her, Honeydawn, WindClan's medicine cat was going to kill her, Morningheart was, or she would simply die at dawn. However, they didn't make snese. Dawnfang and Honeydawn showed no interest in causing her harm, though he knew Honeydawn was more the a little annoyed at ThunderClan's obsession with her, Morningheart was Sunwillow's mother, and no warrior would want to cause her harm in ThunderClan.

"But who said it was a warrior." He argued with himself with a mouth full of herbs as he returned to camp. Upon entering camp he saw Sunwillow's limp body, her mother and brother already mourning the loss. As the day went on the whole Clan was outraged. They wanted to find who had killed her. The only proof it had been murder was the claw marks on her throat. No struggle or anything.

Three days passed and it was hard for Skydust not to notice that Vinepaw had been looking over his own shoulder a lot. On the fourth day he got tired of this and took Vinepaw out of the camp. When he was sure there was no cats around, he stopped and faced Vinepaw.

"There's something troubling you? What's wrong? I won't tell any cat." He promised. He could see the hesitation as his apprentice tried to decided is he should tell him something or not. After a lone while, Vinepaw finally spoke.

"I-I know... Who killed Sunwillow..."

"Who?" His apprentice had his full attention now. He couldn't help but notice his apprentice was looking everywhere but into Skydust's eyes.

"It was the dawn... It was morning." He whispered. Before Skydust could ask anything, Morningheart had padded up to the two toms.

"No wonder I can't find any prey around here. You two are scaring it away with your gossip about herbs and such." Though it was a joke, there was something in the golden tabby's tone that didn't sit right with the white tom. With a weary glance to the golden tabby and back to him, Vinepaw looked frightened to have her around. That's when realization struck him. Morningheart had killed Sunwillow.

"Why?" Before Skydust could realize what he was doing, he was looking at Morningheart, terrified. She tilted her head lightly as she looked at the medicine cat.

"Why what?"

"I-I know what you did. I know you killed Sunwillow." Her eyes narrowed as she looked from the white tom to her gray tabby kit.

"I thought you said you'd keep you jaw shut." She gave a warning hiss. To terrified to speak, Vinepaw shrunk back. Morningheart rose a white paw, her long claws unsheathed, ready to strike. Without thinking, Skydust ran at her and pushed her away from his apprentice.

"Run!" He yelled back to Vinepaw right before the queen brought her claws right on the medicine cat's chest, almost getting his throat.v He stumbled in surprise, but he saw that Vinepaw was running. When Morningheart gave chase, Skydust raced after her. He pounced on the she-cat, knocking her over and letting Vinepaw get away. She glared up at Skydust.

"I was suppose the be the cat from the prophecy." She spat at him. "But because Sunwillow did something any warrior would of done, she stole from me. She stole my pride and the respect of my Clanmates."

Skydust didn't know how to respond. Instead he kept the she-cat pinned until a patrol came by. When Asked what was going on, Skydust told them the truth of what happened. At first they were in shock, but they believed him. When she was banished, her leaf green eyes narrowed directly on Skydust.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me, medicine cat."


	15. Heavyclaw

_**Ah, time to add on a new chapter to Darktail's Tales! This chapter idea was brought to us by the lovely Warrior Cat Cody! Thank you so much and I'm glad you're enjoying the one-shots thus far. **_

_**Anyway, onward to the tale!**_

* * *

_Hm? What is it now? What is the Forest Territories I keep on talking about? Hmph, I guess Honeyshine really doesn't tell you anything about the heroes of the past. I always knew that pale tortoiseshell had fleas for brains. Look, just ask her how we got to the lake, she knows the story better then I do. You furballs can be a real paw-full, you know? Anyway, let's go on with the story._

* * *

Heavyclaw hissed in frustration as he watched Redpaw chase after a butterfly rather then hunting like he was suppose to be. The dark ginger apprentice always had a way of getting under his pelt, whether he knew it or not. The large, mottled silver tom stepped in front of the RiverClan apprentice, not giving the young tom a chance to continue his chase. Redpaw looked like he was about to complain, but shrunk away under his mentor's dark gold glare.

"Can you do _anything_ right?" He spat to the tiny apprentice. "No matter what I tell you, you completely ignore me! I can't believe you're Russetpoppy's son! Ashpaw and Lilypaw have far surpassed you and you have the _deputy_ as your mentor!"

"I was just-" But Heavyclaw didn't let him continue.

"Just what? Playing like a _kit_ that just came out of the nursery? Your sisters are closer to being warriors then you are! I can't believe Dapplestar thought giving you a warrior mentor was a good idea! Come to think of it, you'd be the worst medicine cat in Clan history even if you were Sharpbreeze's apprentice. You'd do the Clan a favor if you managed to fall into the gorge or _anything_ along those lines! Our Clan doesn't need a softpaw like you." Without even bothering to let his apprentice follow, the silver tom stormed off, the fur on his heavily scarred shoulders bristling. Near sunset Russetpoppy approached him. His pulse quickened, but he then noticed the ginger queen looked worried.

"Have you seen Redpaw? He hasn't come back since the hunting patrol." Sudden realization hit him. He was not aware that he had not seen the playful dark ginger apprentice after he had hissed at him.

"N-no, he said he'd be back when he brought his catch." The lie escaped without Heavyclaw even trying to stop himself. The ginger she-cat's pelt bristled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Watching her take off, Heavyclaw quickly gathered cats to go on a search patrol. He managed to have them catch up to Russetpoppy as she pelted across RiverClan's territory, calling out her only son's name.

"Redpaw! Redpaw, where are you?" As the sun finally set, the she-cats voice was weak and she looked worn out. He lead her and the patrol back to camp, letting her lean against him for support. As he nudged her to the warrior's den, he made her a promise.

"We will find your kit, no matter what it takes."

"You really mean it?" Once more his heartbeat quickened as her pale brown eyes shone lightly with hope. He managed to nod without embarrassing himself. He pressed her muzzle against his shoulder.

"Thank you," She sobbed, "thank you so much."

* * *

It was sunhigh the next day when the second search patrol returned with a soaked heap of dark ginger fur. As they dropped the limp body off the missing apprentice in the middle of the camp, Heavyclaw felt guilt burning his pelt. The odd way the apprentice was twisted brought no question to the deputy that his back had broke before, or even after, the apprentice died. As Russetpoppy laid eyes on on her kit's dead body, she ran over to it before breaking down, sobbing. Soon enough Ashpaw and Lilypaw were there to mourn the loss of their kin. The two young she-cats pressed close to each other, well aware they were the only two left. A sharp, heavy feeling struck Heavyclaw as he watched them. He was well aware what it was.

_It's my fault he's dead..._ He didn't even move from his spot. His paws were froze. _It's my fault that I was jealous he wasn't my kit... That Russetpoppy wasn't my mate... _

He could remember clearly when the three had been born to Russetpoppy and Mintbelly. He remembered the hated he felt for the dark gray warrior, and how that hate grew when he got the only _son_. The only kit with a ginger pelt close to his mother's own. Now that kit was dead, because of him. Before the apprentice was buried, Heavyclaw soberly approached Dapplestar. The tortoiseshell and white she-cat seemed curious on why he was approaching her.

"What is it, Heavyclaw?" Her voice rasped with age. The mottled tom sighed.

"I can no longer be your deputy."

"What? Why?"

"I have failed you and my Clan by letting Redpaw die... I want to step down..."

"It's not your fault, you know..."

_It's more of my fault then you know._

"But if you want to step down as deputy, I won't stop you. I will name my new deputy right away." Her pale amber gaze looked up as the moon slowly crawled to the top of the sky. Calling a meeting, she first announced that Heavyclaw was stepping down. "And in his place, with hopes StarClan approves my choice, Russetpoppy will take his place." Cheers rang through the air. Heavyclaw joined them as he looked at the ginger she-cat.

_You deserve it so much more then I ever did._


	16. Cherrypaw

_**I'll be updating RoT:BaF and The Rabbit Trap sometime soon, but I just wanted to post a one-shot right now. Anyway, this is one of the few one-shots from PopCat that I'm posting. Thanks for the ideas!**_

_**Anyway, this is about a cat whose an empath.**_

_**If you don't know what an empath is, it's someone with the paranormal ability to apprehend the mental or emotional state of another individual.**_

_** If you've ever watched Teen Titans (I'm disclosing the new Teen Titans show, Teen Titans Go, because it just irritates me in many ways and does nothing to add new comedy or be unique in any way to the other "funny" cartoons.) or read the comics, Raven is an empath.**_

* * *

Cherrypaw pressed herself low to the ground, her messy, dark cream fur slowly tangling leaves in her pelt as she crawled slowly to her prey. Two mice where sitting side by side, grooming themselves and squeaking occasionally. Five tiny mice crawled out of a hole in a tree trunk and watched the two larger ones. Cherrypaw couldn't move, She only watched as she realized they were mourning. The larger of the two big mice refused to leave a mound of dirt and snow. Feeling sorry for them, she slunk away and returned with what few bramble berries she could find. She carefully rolled them to the mice. Frightened, they fled into the hole.

"No, I don't want to hurt you." She mewed quietly. She pressed the berries next to the grave. "They're for you."

After ages of sitting next to the grave, the largest mouse stepped out, curious. She nudged the berries towards it. At backed quickly at first, but slowly padded forward. It took one of the berries and nibbled on it thoughtfully. After it finished it called its family out. The smaller of the two big ones nuzzled the large one, frightened.

_The biggest one must be the father and the other one might be the mother._ She observed. The five small ones slipped out of their den, curiously twitching their whiskers. The mother gave a nervous flick of her ear as she looked to her mate. He picked up a berry and handed it to her. Cherrypaw let out a light purr that startled the mice at first. She was surprised how much of a Clan these mice acted. They were looking out for each other.

"It's alright. I want to be your friend." She whispered so not to spook them. The little Clan of mice enjoyed the few berries she had found. Cherrypaw was glad she could do something. These mice looked scrawny and she was sure the one they lost must have died from starvation. She felt gratitude from them as they cleaned their little whiskers. She was glad she had helped them. She walked away to let them be and to catch something before her mentor, Hollyfrost, tried to say anything about her not returning with prey. She had managed to spot another mouse in the leafbare, but it only reminded her of the tiny dark gray and white family she had just saved. Instead she settled for a bony sparrow and returned to camp. She was glowing with joy, not from the sparrow, but for saving a thankful group of mice. As she placed the sparrow on the nearly empty fresh-kill pile, she heard a scoff from where the apprentices den was. There she saw the pretty dark gray pelt of Lilypaw. With her was Frostpaw, Graypaw, and Bouncepaw.

"Looks like the weird cat actually can hunt." She taunted. The dark gray she-cat's brother, Graypaw, payed no mind to Cherrypaw at all as Frostpaw, the white she-cat, and Bouncepaw, the pale brown tabby she-cat, tossed jibes and taunts with their "leader." Cherrypaw looked away, ashamed. She hated how they picked on her, even after she ended up saving Graypaw's life. She had felt his fear and pain. If it had not been for her they would have never had known that he had been dared to sneak out of camp and take on the dog that had been in ShadowClan's territory. She ignored them as Hollyfrost approached her. It didn't help that the dark silver tabby was Lilypaw's mother and mate of the leader, Patchstar.

"As I promised, we'll do some training practice. Come on." She ignored how rudely her mentor addressed her. She just kept her mind on the family of mice she helped. It would help her get past the bullying. It would bring her some peace.

The next day she brought more berries to the mice. To the dark cream apprentice's surprise the two large ones thanked her by nuzzling her leg. She knew she should leave them to hunt, but she wanted to spend time getting to know the mice. So she let the little ones place with her tail as she let the mother and father rest against her tangled pelt. She loved the feeling she had with them. The feeling that she actually belonged somewhere. There was no one to call her weird, no one to make fun of her naturally messy pelt. No one to remind her that her own father abandoned her and her mother, Lightwhisker, to become a kittypet. With the mice she was finally at peace.

* * *

Half a moon passed and a large snow storm howled as Cherrypaw and Hollyfrost were unfortunate enough to be picked on a hunting patrol. She abandoned her mentor to check on the mice. She found their tree and peaked in. They were freezing. Quickly, she forced herself to squeeze into the small opening and curl up to the mice. They were startled at first, but relaxed into her familiar scent. She purred as the cold air froze her back. She wouldn't let them die. She would help them live. When the storm was over she managed to slip back out of the tree den and caught a shrew on her way back to camp. For some reason she didn't hear Lilypaw's cold comments about her being different. Instead the dark gray she-cat was just ignoring her.

_Good for her. _She decided as the rest of the day passed slowly. She did managed to stop by the mice and drop off some seeds before sunset. As the light faded to darkness she had dreams about her and the family she had away from camp. As she woke up she realized it was far past the time Hollyfrost usually woke her up. She slid out of the den and froze as she watched Graypaw and his mentor, Loudbreeze, bring in familiar dark gray and white pelts. She didn't know what to think, how to feel. She forced herself to walk up to them as they placed her family on the fresh-kill pile.

"How could you, you monsters." She hissed. This was it, her breaking point. They could tease her all they wanted, but when they took away the only ones who cared about her, it was going to far. Confusion flickered in Graypaw's golden eyes.

"They're just mice."

"They weren't just mice! They were a family!" Her voice was mixed with fury and sorrow. Before Graypaw could try to say anything she pelted out of camp and away from ShadowClan. They were monsters. They didn't thank her when she saved Graypaw's life! The mice did, though! Now they were dead and she was alone. She didn't care if Lightwhisker would miss her or not. She couldn't live with those foxhearts! As she reached the forest outside of Clan borders she looked back. She would never go back. She'd go out and live away from cats who dared to harm her family. She was going to find mice that needed her. Someone she could save and they'd be grateful. She would find a family. A real, loving family.


	17. Rockkit

_**Alright, get ready for more feels, because there are quite a few ones suggested to me that just seem to be heart-breaking. This one in particular was requested by Potato. Thanks for the idea!**_

* * *

The snowstorm picked up, freezing three small shapes as they ran blindly into the frost. Leading the trio was a silver-gray tabby. Behind him was a almost identical silver-gray tabby, but this one had large patches of white. Behind those two stumbled a pale silver tabby, whose white ears were flicked back in fear.

"H-how much f-f-further, Rockkit?" She asked the tom leading the, her voice weak.

"Not m-much further, Mistkit, I p-promise." He sounded unsure, and he was. If they had not decided to go play outside of the camp, this never would have happened. He looked towards the almost identical kit a nudged him. "You o-okay, Grasskit?"

"Y-yeah, I'm f-f-fine." Suddenly Grasskit lost is footing and stumbled into a rabbit hole. Rockkit took off in there after him. Mistkit was not too far behind. The three huddled up together, shivering as the wind howled loudly just outside.

"D-Darkstone and Fuzzyburr are going to be so mad..." Whimpered Mistkit as she sobbed lightly. She was afraid of death, and so was Rockkit. Grasskit pressed up against his brother, his pale green eyes carrying concern.

"I hope Ashnose and Speckleheart aren't too worried about us." He muttered. Rockkit nodded in agreement. He felt so tired from all the running, so tired from the cold. The silver-gray kit closed his eyes. When he opened them the storm was over the sunlight flooded into the rabbit hole. Without thinking he bounded out and looked around. The moor was cover with snow, but the sun was out.

"Rockkit!" A surprised voice caught the kit's attention. He turned his head to see his father, Ashnose, running up to him. Just behind him was Darkstone, Mistkit's father. Rockkit stumbled through the snow to the gray tom. "Where's the others?" Ashnose breathed.

"Over here!" Rockkit darted back to the rabbit hole right as Mistkit squeezed out. Rockkit slipped back in and nudged his brother's white shoulder. "Grasskit, wake up, we're going back to camp!" However the silvery gray tabby didn't move or even acknowledge Rockkit. Confused, he nudged him again.

"Grasskit, come on, wake up. We can go now, it's safe." Getting fed up with his brother, he pounced on him. His body felt stiff and unmoving. That's when Rockkit realized something was wrong. "Grasskit! Grasskit! Wake up!"

As he desperately tried to wake his brother, Ashnose finally squeezed into the rabbit hole. The gray tom grabbed Rockkit by the scruff and set him out of the den. He tried to run in after his father, but the dark ginger form of Darkstone stood in his way. Ashnose stepped out with Grasskit, a sad look in his eyes at the kit hung limply in his jaws. Darkstone seemed to get something Rockkit didn't.

"What's wrong with Grasskit, why won't he wake up?"

"Rockkit, Grasskit won't ever be waking up." Ashnose mewed quietly as he walked away with Rockkit's kin. Realization dawned on Rockkit. He looked over to Mistkit, her expression hard to read as she watched her friend be carried away. Something burned in Rockkit's belly as he looked at her. It had been her fault, he left her alone with his only brother and she killed him. It was all the pale gray she-cat's fault.

* * *

"Mistpaw! Mistpaw! Mistpaw!" Rockpaw frowned as the younger she-cat was finally made an apprentice. He never forgave and he never forgot how she let his brother freeze to death four moons ago when he and Grasskit had only been four moons and she was two. His claws dug silently into the ground below his paws. He wanted to tear her pelt off, but he knew now wasn't the time. Graywillow and Nightfeather said so themselves. He resumed his normal duties as the newleaf sun's warmth beat down on his pelt. He would enjoy it while it lasted. The forest where Graywillow and Nightfeather roamed was always so cold.

As the sun began to set, Rockpaw was quick to fall asleep. When he opened his eyes he was glad to see the gray she-cat and her dark gray tabby brother standing before him. He got to his paws, ready to tell them the news.

"Before you say anything, we know. That kin-killer was made an apprentice." Nightfeather's calm way of speaking no longer bothered Rockpaw as it did when he first met him the second sun after Grasspaw's death.

"It seems we will have to work harder to make sure we can get your revenge for you." Graywillow purred. Rockpaw felt sympathy for the two cats. They had been banished from StarClan because they were avenging the death of their dead in, Bumblepaw. He didn't believe they deserved to go to the Dark Forest for avenging a death. And if they went here for Bumblepaw, he sure was going here for Grasskit. His brother meant the world to him and Mistpaw was going to get what was coming to her.

* * *

"Do you want to go out to hunt?" Rockheart asked is a smooth tone. Mistshine seemed flustered at the offer. Rockheart had no doubt in his mind that she had a crush on him. He had made it out this way.

"S-sure." And with that he led her out of camp. The wind sent chills down his spine as the leaf-bare air tossed grounded snow towards the sky. As he looked across the WindClan moors he remembered the day after the storm. It had looked as nice as this. He spotted the rabbit hole the three had taken refuge in the day Grasskit died. This was the place. This was the time.

"Remember a season ago, when we were kits." He asked carefully. She didn't seem suspicious about his question as she nodded.

"It's horrible what happened."

"He died."

"Yes, I kno-"

"And you will, too." In a heart-beat he had her pinned on her back. Her golden eyes flickered wildly in fear. He dug his hooked claws into her soft underbelly. "It was your fault he died! You killed Grasskit!" He hissed, slashing down her belly. She wreathed in pain.

"H-he... Save... Me... So... Cold... That night... He... He... sl-slept next to the entrance... To... Keep us... Warm..." She went limp. Slowly he recalled where he saw his brother's body. Near the entrance. His pelt had been cold and stiff. Looking down at his bloody paws and the stained snow, he realized what he had done. He killed a cat in cold blood. She was no murderer, he was. He knew what this meant. Banishment. He ran from WindClan in self exile. As an oncoming storm made the wind howl deafeningly he let out a cry against the heavy breeze.

"StarClan forgive me!"


	18. Palewater

_**Before I announce anything about this chapter, I would like to safely say that Rockheart went to the Dark Forest. You can't just apologize for murder and think everything will be okay.**_

_**Now, this is another chapter I thought of. I was inspired when I found a list of warrior tropes that could be tropes if anyone bothered to use them. I don't remember where the list is, but I'm pretty sure it's on deviantart.**_

_**I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

_There are times a queen needs to speak up for her kits. _

_..._

_Fawnkit, she speaks up for you more then I'd like. You're lucky she won't let me kick you out of story time after you informed her and the other queens of the Honeywhisker story. Now there always has to be a queen here so I don't "tell the kits something I shouldn't tell them" or it will "ruin their little minds."_

* * *

_This is a mistake. It must be... _Palewater looked down at her five newborn kits. Two carried her pale brown tabby pelt, one was tortoiseshell, one was tortoiseshell and white, and then there was him... He was the largest of the large litter of kits. He shared her muzzle, her ears, her long tail, but he did not share her pelt. In fact, he didn't have any pelt on him at all. She shivered as she realized what he meant. A silver-gray tom slipped into the nursery.

"Sorry I'm late, I was on a patrol and when I got back Buzzardtooth told me that-" She cut him off with a wave her her tail.

"It's fine, Hollowlight." She assured. The tom looked over the kits.

"They're beautiful... But the furless one, what's wrong with him?"

"He's," Her throat felt dry as she looked down at her son curled up her belly. "I-it might just be bad luck..."

"Hopefully his fur grows in before next leafbare." He didn't suspect she hadn't been a loyal mate. Instead he looked at the five like a loving father should.

"What should we name them?"

"I want to name the two pale brown tabbies Dustkit and Thornkit." She moved her gaze to the other two toms. As they squirmed next to each other, she had a feeling the two identical brothers would be close.

"Let's name the tortoiseshell Hopkit." Hollowlight suggested. She looked at her tortoiseshell daughter as the she-kit kicked the air restlessly. The queen could imagine Hopkit being very energetic when she grew up. However, she couldn't say just yet. She looked up at her mate who was eyeing the tortoiseshell and white kit, confused. He nosed the kit lightly and realization dawn on his features.

"This one's a tom?"

"Yes, he is."

"I guess the furless one isn't the only odd kit." He joked. She forced a purr and nodded. How she was glad she had such an oblivious mate.

"What should we name our two odd sons?"

"Hm, what sounds better for or tortoiseshell and white son, Dapplekit or Spottedkit?" Palewater frowned lightly at the name Spottedkit.

"I don't think ThunderClan's leader would be too pleased if he thought we named a kit after him. Especially if it was another tom. He'd probably think we were mocking him, like he always assumes. I think we should go with Dapplekit."

"And our last son?"

Palewater already made up her mind on the furless kit's name. "Oddkit."

* * *

Three moons passed and the start of greenleaf proved to be fatal for the only she-kit. During the night Hopkit had passed away. Palewater watched as Oddkit was the most distraught out of her remaining four. Other then Dapplekit, she had been the only kit to not mind that he had no fur. She always had to get on Dustkit and Thornkit for making fun of their littermate.

"Palewater?" The mew of Oddkit snapped her back to reality. She looked down at her son, whose blue eyes were dull with sorrow.

"Yes, Oddkit?"

"Why does no one like me?" The queen was baffled at the question.

"There's no one here who doesn't like you. They're just surprised that you're... Different."

"Lakefang told me you didn't like me, either. That's why you named me Oddkit."

"What does that lump of fur know? She just think that because she has Yewstar's kits that she can say anything." However, there was truth to what her kit said. She couldn't help that every time she saw Oddkit, Joey came to mind. However, she knew Yewstar wouldn't agree to a name change. The WindClan leader always insisted that a cat's name means nothing. It was who the cat was that mattered. That's why he didn't like Spottedstar. Behind the nice name was a fox-heart. "Go on and play with Dapplekit, okay? Just don't listen to what Lakefang or her daughter, Sparrowkit says."

"Okay..." He padded off towards his tortoiseshell and white littermate, but he didn't seem to cheer up. Meanwhile she spotted Lakefang's five moon old kit playing warrior with Dustkit and Thornkit.

_Everything will get better..._

* * *

"Dustpaw! Thornpaw! Dapplepaw! Oddpaw!" As Palewater called out her kits names, worry stained her mind. She was not only worried about how Oddpaw would handle leaffall and leafbare, but she was also worried about his mentor. Cloudberry was Lakefang's kin and there was no doubt in her mind that the silver and white queen set it up somehow. As the fluffy white tom left with her biggest son, she couldn't help but feel something was off. A feeling of dread.

_Don't worry... It's just a queen's instincts..._ So she let it be. The instinct to protect her furless kit roared in her mind, but she forced herself to shrug it off. She wanted to tell herself she felt this way about her other three kits, but she knew it was a lie. She only wanted to protect Oddpaw.

* * *

Another moon passed and the cold winds kicked in. She watched helplessly as her son suffered out in the cold. There was nothing she could do to help him. Dapplepaw was there for him, but she feared for Oddpaw. The apprentices were sent to the rabbit dens early, but that didn't ease the queen's mind. As she padded with Cloudberry and Oddpaw on a hunting patrol she noticed something she hadn't before. On his shoulder there was a thin cut. Something she wouldn't have noticed if he had fur. Then she noticed other cuts and bruises. What had they been doing to her kit?

_Y-you can't prove anything... Maybe just fell into a bramble bush..._

But that didn't sound right.

* * *

Now she stood over his limp, cold body. The cold didn't kill him. The gash on his belly made that obvious. It had been murder. She watched as Dapplepaw refused to move from Oddpaw's dead body. Though Dapplepaw had never suffered like Oddpaw had, the tortoiseshell admitted he did nothing as the other apprentices pushed him around and unsheathed their claws during battle practice. He had been afraid to speak out.

"Do you know who killed him?" Yewstar asked, the dark-furred tom looking down at the apprentice. With a sniffle, Dapplepaw shook his head.

"I-I wasn't there when he was killed..."

"I have a confession, too." Palewater announced. The cats of WindClan turned their attention to him. "I-I noticed he was being hurt, too, but I never said anything. I thought it was just my imagination... I didn't want to admit to myself that my kit was different and that he was being hurt because of it."

Silence. Deafening silence. Guilt burned Palewater's pelt as she stood next to two of her sons. But there was something else she was feeling guilty for. She had to admit who the father was. As she went to speak, Dustpaw, Thornpaw, and Sparrowpaw stepped forward.

"It was us." Thornpaw looked back towards the other two. Sparrowpaw refused to look anyone in the eye and Dustpaw just looked ashamed. "We killed Oddpaw."

"Why? He was your littermate!" Palewater sobbed. The three apprentices caste nervous glances at each other.

"He wasn't normal." Dustpaw finally spoke.

"Lakefang told me he was better off dead the furless." Sparrowpaw looked at her mother, who was glaring at her own kit. Yewstar looked from his kit to his mate, shocked. He took a careful step toward Lakefang.

"Is this true?"

"Yes! Okay? I admit it! That furless freak would have never survived leafbare anyway!" Slowly Palewater shut the arguing out. She ignored the kit that needed her most. She should have been there for him. She should have protected him. She should have been a better mother.

* * *

_**I should have also mentioned this is based off of another real life issue. Though this has never happened to me, there are mothers (and fathers) out there who pretend not to notice the signs that their child is being bullied because the thought that their kid is seen as imperfect or that their kid is in danger frightens them. **__**There are people who also don't speak out for their children because the children never tell them or they're afraid to show favoritism. **__**There are other reasons, but I'm not going to state them all.**_

_**Also, I have a small trivia for those who want to take it:**_

_**What was your favorite story so far? (You can name them by the main character's name)**_

_**Which was your least favorite?**_

_**Out of all the main characters so far, who do you like the best? Who do you like the least?**_


	19. Russetcloud

_**Time for another story from PopCat! Thanks for this idea as well!**_

* * *

Russetcloud rested her dark ginger head on pale ginger paws and watched lovingly as a tom and a she-kit wrestled around in the dust. Her charming little dappled son, Bramblekit, and her darling little tortoiseshell daughter, Birdkit. She almost didn't notice the solid gray fur or Stonepelt as he dropped a fat little white mouse next to her and sat. He nudged the mouse over to her and purred.

"It's for you." She lifted her head and pressed her muzzle against his.

"Thank you, my love."

"It was nothing, Russetcloud." He rasped his tongue between her ears as she lowered her head to eat the mouse. She purred contently. This felt like the best day of her life and the setting sun made her realize the perfect day had an end. As the darkness of night engulfed the tall pines of ShadowClan, she called her two kits in. As the nestled against her belly, she gently groomed the soft pelts of her one moon old kits.

"Good night, my little ones. I'll be here when you wake." A few heartbeats later her kits were snoring and she closed her eyes, resting her head on the soft moss and feather nest Stonpelt made her. She truly was a lucky cat.

* * *

The scent of herbs woke Russetcloud. She looked around and realized she was in the medicine cat den. She started to panic. Where was Bramblekit and Birdkit? Why did Thornsun bring her here? She waited for the brown tabby tom, but instead she got a silver tabby tom followed by a long-legged ginger tom. The ginger tom darted past the silver tabby and pressed his snowy white muzzle against hers.

"Russetcloud! You're okay!" The dark ginger she-cat pulled away and frowned.

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean? It's me, Sunblaze, your mate."

"You might want to be careful, Russetcloud. You're lucky you recovered after that black out, especially with kits on the way." The silver tabby, herb-smelling tom informed as the sniffed her pelt for wounds.

"Kits on the way? What about Birdkit and Bramblekit? Where's Stonepelt?" She demanded, her long-furred pelt bristling. The two toms looked at each other, confused.

"What is she talking about, Silversky? There's no cats by those names."

"She must have hot her head harder then I thought. I'm sure it was all a dream."

"_This_ is a dream and I want to wake up!" Russetcloud yowled, anger blazing in her golden eyes.

"Russ-"

"You're not my mate! Stonepelt is! I have two kits!" The queen tried to get up, but she bumped her swollen belly against the ground. Terrified she wondered what kind of horrible dream she was having. She forced herself to her paws and ran out of the Clan. She expected to see the waters of RiverClan or the oaks of ThunderClan to prove she had been stolen from her Clan, but instead she was covered by the familiar sight of pine trees that stretched towards the blue sky. She was surrounded by cats she didn't recognize. All except for one. Outside the elders den sat the tortoiseshell pelt of her mother, Dawnhawk. She stumbled over to the graying elder.

"Dawnhawk?" She asked carefully. The she-cat looked at her with familiar green eyes.

"Yes, Russetcloud?"

"What's going on? Where's my mate and kits?"

"Hm? Sunblaze is leaving the medicine cat den and you're still expecting kits."

"No! My real mate and kits! Where's Birdkit? Bramblekit? Stonepelt?" The elder eyed her carefully before speaking.

"I'm sad to say, but Stonepelt, Birdkit, and Bramblekit passed away from greencough eight moons ago. Sunblaze was there to comfort you and you two became mates."

"W-what? Really?"

"Yes, really." Russetcloud looked back to the distraught ginger tom talking with Silversky. Though Dawnhawk's explanation didn't fit everything, she was going to settle for what did. She walked over to Sunblaze and pressed her muzzle against Sunblaze's.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"I-I forgive you." Sunblaze sounded surprised by her sudden change of heart. Without another word she padded to the nursery. She tuned her ears in to Silversky and Dawnhawk.

"How did you do it?"

"She always had a vivid imagination. When she was only a kit she told me she had a best friend named Stonepaw. I guess in her mind they grew up and became mates. As long as she thinks they were real and that they passed on, she will believe it as reality." Russetcloud frowned as she settled into the nursery with a dark brown tabby she-cat and a tony white queen with three tiny kits. She closed her eyes.

_When I open them, I'll be awake and with Stonepelt... Then I'll ask the real Dawnhawk."_

* * *

**_And to summarize: Growing up, Russetkit had a very vivid imagination to the point she believed her imaginary friend, Stonepaw was real. Soon her false reality became real and she treated her real life like a dream, dreams she rarely remembered. In reality she and Sunblaze fell in love. In her dreams it was Stonpelt and her._**

**_When Russetcloud was told she was expecting kits in reality, she gave birth to her and Stonepelt's kits in her dreams. As her imagination started to fade, reality and dreams became intertwined. _**

**_I'm sure when she's much older she'll realize there truly never was a Stonepelt, Bramblekit, or Birdkit._**


End file.
